Harry Potter: The Five Sided War
by Heiliger
Summary: Adopted from EmeraldGuardian7's His Own Side. Harry learns of those manipulating his life and shakes of the shackles to forge his own way. As he learns of deeper forms of magic, a new faction will arrive to change his outlook of the wizarding world even further. Harry/Daphne/Tracey.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Revelations

 _A/N: This is a story I adopted from_ _EmeraldGuardian7_ _. All original ideas from the first chapter and most of the second are his. All rights to Harry Potter belong to good ole J.K.. This is my first ever Fanfic so bear with me. I am in the military and a parent, so i apologize in advance, but there won't be regular updates. It might even be a couple of months in between. Sorry._

 _(_ _EmeraldGuardian7_ _'s) A/N: This is the first chapter to a new story I'm starting. I'm not too sure how much I'll be updating it at first. My main story is still the Wizard and the Grimm, but this plot bunny just won't leave me alone. I've read tonnes of fics with a Harry/ Daphne pairing and a few with Harry/ Tracey. I've even seen a few that imply that Daphne/ Tracey are together, so I thought why not, and started writing a Harry/ Daphne/Tracey. This is my first Harry/ Multi pairing so we'll have to see how it goes. At the moment, I am not planning on adding any more girls so please don't start inundating me with messages asking for that._

 _this story will also make use of some common clichés but I hope it won't get too much for everyone. There will be some of the Lordship stuff but for Harry it will only be Potter and Black. He won't have a hundred other family titles. This will also feature a sort of Manipulative!Dumbledore, and GreaterGood!Dumbledore. I don't usually like to bash Dumbledore, but it is sort of required for the story idea. It's more of a case of the road to hell is paved with good intentions. He will probably come off as a villain in this story, but I hope he won't come off as a cartoonish mustache twirler. He just has a set of ideals that he believes in, and will stop at nothing to see his plans come to fruition because he believes it's the only way._

 _The other main idea for this story is I want something where Harry is on his own side. Where there is a legitimate war being fought, and Voldemort is one side, Dumbledore and the Order are another, Harry has his own allies, and the Ministry is of course its own side. There even may be more players that enter the game, but I can't talk about that without spoiling some of this fic._

 _Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! I look forward to receiving constructive feedback in the reviews. I like to know what people like and dislike. If you really don't like my story for whatever reason, please just stop reading, don't flame for no reason. I don't mind constructive feedback but flames are pointless._

* * *

"Are you staring at Potter again, Daphne?"

"No," She snapped back much too quickly. It was only with years of practice that she was able to stop herself from blushing, or showing any discernible change of emotion on her face. Well, discernable to most people that is. Tracey Davis, Daphne's long time best friend, could see right through her, which was why she was currently smirking at the Slytherin girl's quick reply. "Oh come off it! I've seen you watching him this year too!"

"Well... as I told you before, he's the only boy in this school I'd be interested in going out with."

Daphne suddenly leaned closer to her friend, and started whispering furiously, "Oh! Is our relationship not good enough anymore. I know we can't go around in public, but we've been together for years now!"

"You know our fathers won't allow that to happen, Daphne, especially yours. I love you, but we're going to be forced into a marriage eventually, and I'd rather choose the one I have to spend the rest of my life with. Plus, you already admitted the same thing earlier this year! That's why we agreed that neither of us would go after him; it would ruin our friendship if we competed over him."

Daphne sighed, "I know… I know… I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed out. With the Dark Lord out in the open, he's going to come putting pressure on my family again. And, yes I do find Potter attractive, but that's not why I was watching him. I know we don't know him that well, but did you see his face? Something's wrong. He looks devastated, yet I can't figure out what happened. All his friends made it back from their little adventure to the Ministry, even if some were injured."

Tracey glanced over her shoulder at the Gryffindor table, "Yeah, your right. His eyes look red, almost as if he's been crying. Despite what Snape likes to rant about in the common room, I can tell he hasn't had an easy life, but I've never seen him break down before. Even after Diggory died last year, which I could tell got to him, he held it together."

"Well whatever it is, seeing how he always seems to be in the center of things, it probably doesn't mean good news for the Wizarding World. I know we've been wondering this for years, but I still wonder what he's playing at. Even though he's a half-blood, he's the last in line of the Potters, which is one of the oldest families in Britain. He doesn't wear his heir ring, let alone have claimed his Lordship," Daphne was staring off into the distance. She'd been trying to figure out what Harry had been planning for years, but none of it made any sense.

"Well maybe he's planning on claiming it this summer. He only turned fifteen at the end of last July. Maybe he just decided to wait a year?" Tracey suggested.

"Technically you're wrong in this case. Normally an heir can have their Lordship passed down to them by the current head of their family when they turn fifteen, or if the current head of house is dead, whatever family member is the current acting head, can pass it down on that day. Harry is a special case. When the heir is the last in line of a family, like in this case with the Potters, the heir can take up their Lordship on their thirteenth birthday. It's an old law put in place by the Wizengamot to protect the old families. In these cases, the interim-head isn't a family member and so they have less power over the family affairs."

"Well who's the interim-head of House Potter?"

"Dumbledore I think," Daphne scowled. "I heard my dad complaining about it once. He thinks Dumbledore has conned his way into getting control of too many old families."

"I know we don't exactly like Dumbledore, but do you really think he'd block Potter from his heritage? They seem pretty close to me."

"I don't know about that. Haven't you noticed this past week, let alone this past year? I haven't seen those two talk all year. I've always noticed the Headmaster keeping his eye on Potter when they're in the same room ever since first year. And then after the whole Ministry fiasco last week, I hear someone say they saw Potter leaving Dumbledore's office. Ever since then, I've seen him glaring at the old man at every meal. If looks could kill, I think the Headmaster would be six feet under right now."

"That is interesting. If Potter's actually breaking away from Dumbledore, that only increases his desirability in my book again," Daphne just shook her head at her friend's antics.

We'll have to watch him closely next year. There's more going on with this whole situation than there appears."

"Or you just want to stare at his arse more."

"Tracey!"

"Oy! Greengrass!" Daphne sighed once again. She really didn't want to deal with him again right now.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I just wanted to let you know that my father and I will be stopping by your manor this summer. Now that the blood-traitor Black is dead, the Black Lordship will fall to me. I'll be needing a second wife. If your family knows what's good for them, they'll sign the contract this time."

"My father will never contract me to you," she eyed him in disgust. "We actually have standards. He said no to you last time, why do you think he'll have a different answer now. That's why you're stuck with pug-faced Pansy over there as the new Lady Malfoy." She waved her hand idly towards said girl whose face was turning red with anger.

"How dare you! My father and his associates will no longer allow anyone to remain neutral. Either you join or you'll be wiped away like all the other blood traitors will be. If your father wants the Greengrasses to be more than a name in the history books, he'll sign the Betrothal Contract and kneel before the Dark Lord."

"Really? The same old threats Malfoy?" She kept her face carefully blank though, these were legitimate things she'd been more and more worried about over the past year. She knew she couldn't show any weakness in front of them though. "Also, I fail to see how your father will be able to broker any deals from his cell in Azkaban."

The blond boy scowled, "Watch your tongue Greengrass. My father won't be there for long. Potter may think he's gotten away with it all. Assaulting purebloods in Umbridge's office without recourse, and getting my father captured by the Ministry. The only reason the Dark Lord didn't kill him is because Dumbledore showed up to save him. That'll change soon enough. He'll get what's coming to him." Malfoy glared at the boy in question across the Great Hall. "Remember what I said Greengrass, and make the smart decision."

Suddenly he leaned forward to whisper directly in her ear, she barely managed to contain her shiver of disgust, "If you don't make the right choice, I'm sure one of my father's particularly unsavory contacts would find little Astoria a delectable little treat. It's a shame she most likely won't survive the experience." Daphne's fists tightened in rage at what Malfoy was implying, but no words came to mind as she saw red. His disgusting smirk dropped a moment later as he again leant in even closer, "I will have you Daphne. Even if I have to tie you to the bed and force your legs apart myself. I. Will. Have. You."

The blonde boy straightened, sent one last smirk in her direction, before sauntering away with his bodyguards in tow, leaving Daphne frozen in her spot.

"Daphne… Daphne… DAPHNE!" Tracey attempted to get her attention.

"Hmm?"

"What did he say? Daphne? What did he say at the end there?"

She didn't know how to answer Tracey. She knew she could probably take Malfoy in a fight, but she was terrified for her sister. She knew exactly who he had been referring to. Fenrir Greyback had a known inkling for young children. Whether it was rape, creating more werewolves, or both. She momentarily wondered if spreading her legs for Malfoy would be worth her family's protection, before remembering the sad truth. No one was safe, no matter what side you're on. It was known that the Dark Lord killed more of his own followers in fits of rage than Aurors or Dumbledore's order did combined. The very idea of Malfoy forcing himself on her disgusted her. She knew she'd now probably have nightmares for months.

"Come on Daphne, let's get out of here," she let Tracey pull her out of the hall, wondering what she was going to tell her. There had to be better options for her future.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Daphne asked as she dragged her friend into her bedroom at Greengrass Manor and quickly shut the door. It had been about three weeks since her confrontation with Malfoy in the Great Hall.

"Hear what? Tracey asked exasperated by the fact that she'd been dragged halfway across the house as soon as she exited the Floo.

"Sirius Black named Potter as his heir. Malfoy's not getting his hands on the Black family Lordship."

"What?" Tracey nearly screeched. "I thought Black was out to kill Potter. Why would he name him his heir?"

"I just found out he was his godfather."

"B-b-but… that would mean he didn't betray the Potters. His oath as godfather wouldn't allow it."

"Exactly!"

"Merlin! This changes everything! How did he die?"

"I overheard from father that he was killed fighting Bellatrix Lestrange during Potters battle during the Ministry."

"Do you reckon that's why he looked so awful afterwards?"

"Most likely."

They both paused for a minute as they thought it all over.

"But if Potter was so upset afterwards, that means he knew his godfather was innocent. If he knew he was innocent, it's no stretch of the imagination that Dumbledore knew as well. Dumbledore was Chief Warlock; he could have easily called for a trial for him. I-it doesn't make any sense

"But that's the thing Tracey! I think it makes perfect sense. You said it a long time ago, but we brushed it off as we thought there was no way the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore, leader or the light, would stoop so low, but now I think you were right. In the conversation I overheard between my parents, I heard that Dumbledore showed up in Potters place at Black's will reading, saying Potter wasn't interested in going, and wasn't interested in taking up his Lordship yet!"

"What?"

"I know. If he doesn't claim it within the year, it will go to the next in line. If I know one thing about Potter, as much as it's obvious he hates all the attention, he wouldn't let his godfather's family fall into the control of Draco Bloody Malfoy."

"So what does this all mean?"

"Like I said earlier, I think you were right before. I think Dumbledore has been actively hiding Potter's heritage from him."

Tracey gasped, "B-but that would be construed as line theft!"

"I know, but who would ever suspect Albus Dumbledore." Daphne shook her head in disgust. "It makes sense. It would be why he hasn't taken control of House Potter, let alone even wear his heir ring. I know for a fact he hasn't made any contacts with House Potter's allies. I know he is somewhat friendly with Longbottom, but has never approached Susan Bones. The Bones and Longbottoms have always been allied with the Potters. My father is always watching that kind of thing. Dumbledore's been the proxy for their seats in the Wizengamot ever since his parents' death."

"This is crazy! He probably has no idea he's being taken advantage of. What's Dumbledore playing at, he's making him an easier target for You-Know-Who!"

"Why Tracey, don't tell me you're buying into all those rumors in the Prophet about Potter being the chosen one!"

"No! Well, I don't know. Maybe… he has survived him several times."

"He has," Daphne allowed, "but I think the whole idea of Chosen One is ridiculous. Knowing Potter's luck though, it probably wouldn't surprise me if I found out he was."

"So what do we do now? D-do you think we should tell him?"

"That's what I was about to suggest."

"Ok… well we'll have to do it in secret because if we're caught it's the same thing as openly declaring our family's against the You-Know-Who. Unless that's your plan?" Tracey said the last bit sarcastically. Daphne didn't respond causing her friends mouth to drop open. "Is that your plan?"

"He's the Potter and Black heir now."

"So?"

"He's… going to need two wives."

The room was silent for a moment.

"You think we should marry Potter?"

"I do. First of all, despite being a Half-Blood, his families' are old enough our fathers probably wouldn't object. They're traditionalists but don't buy into the Death Eater notion of blood purity, hence why our families have always remained neutral before now. More importantly, we've already both agreed he's the only man we know who we're attracted to. If we do this we can stay together. We wouldn't be married ourselves, but we'd be sister-wives. We can keep our relationship, and just basically add Potter into it."

"Do you think he'd go for it?"

"Are you kidding me? This is basically every teenage male's wet dream. I've heard some problems wizards with multiple wives have had in the past is if they try to force more than one into bed at once. From what I know of Potter he probably would never try that, but it won't be a problem anyway. We're already in love with each other." Tracey blushed at Daphne's words.

"How will this protect our families though?"

"It won't, not at first, but it will buy us time. The Death Eaters will hold off trying to pressure us right away. Having Potter involved will make them hesitate, as they try to plan for this new situation. That time will be crucial for us to get things set up. We can teach him what he needs to know and help him gather his allies. The Potters were always known for their wards. I bet he has a highly protected manor out there that he doesn't even know about."

"Ok. If we're going to do this how will it work? You're not just going to owl him are you? Could you imagine that: 'Hi Potter. It's Daphne and Tracey. We're Slytherin girls from your year you've only spoken to us a couple times in the last five years. Please ignore how suspicious this letter is and agree to marry us both.' Like that would work." Tracey snorted.

Daphne narrowed her eyes, "I wasn't suggesting we owl him. We need to explain all this to him in person. There's no reason for him to trust an owl, plus owl post isn't secure anymore."

"Well it's not like we know where he lives. No one does!"

"That's not true," Daphne looked particularly pleased with herself.

Now it was Tracey's turn to narrow her eyes, "Spill. Now."

"I may have snuck into my father's study, and looked through his copy of the minutes of past Wizengamot meetings."

"And?"

"And in one particular meeting last summer, Harry's trial was held. One of the standard questions asked at the beginning of trials are the defendant's home address."

"That's it? It was that easy? What's to stop Death Eaters from using that to go attack his home?"

"I'm sure there are wards in place to protect him from attack."

"You think they'll let us through?"

"Most likely. We don't bear Potter any ill will. I'm sure Granger and Weasley visit him there."

"Oh, Merlin! I forgot we'll probably have to deal with those two if we go through with this."

"Not necessarily. Granger and Weasley worship Dumbledore like he's a god. If Harry ends up moving against him… I'm not sure what they'll do. Even if they do remain friends, we'll have to try our best to get along with his friends. It's only fair."

"I guess… so if we're going to do this, when are we going to go?"

* * *

Harry Potter grimaced as he traded one pair of his cousin's ridiculously oversized castoffs for another cleaner pair. He'd just finished helping out with breakfast and was now getting ready to head out and mow the lawn before his aunt started screeching at him to do it.

Tucking his holly and phoenix feather wand into his waistband, he exited his room in time to hear the doorbell ring. Stopping on the top landing, Harry decided to wait and try and discern who was there. If it was one or more of Dudley's friends, he wanted to try and avoid the inevitable confrontation. His cousin hadn't actively tried to come after him in several years, but he'd witnessed several of his mates chomping at the bit to do so. They couldn't understand why Dudley didn't want to go 'Harry Hunting' anymore. Harry knew why though. He knew Dudley thought he'd curse him into oblivion if he tried.

He heard his aunt answer the door.

"Hello," the girl's voice sounded somewhat familiar but he couldn't place them.

"Oh are you here to see Dudley, I'm sorry to say he's out with hi-"

"No, we're looking for Harry Potter." There was silence in the house.

"Y-you're one of them aren't you?" His aunt's voice was trembling slightly.

"What?" It was another female voice.

"You two are more freaks just like him!" His aunt's voice rose in pitch. Harry was actually surprised she let herself get that loud seeing as the door was open and the neighbors could hear.

"Excuse me?" The first girl's voice had a dangerous edge to it now.

Realizing the situation was most likely going to get out of hand, he rushed down the stairs and went around the corner, only to come to a screeching halt. He was shocked to see some of the last people he was expecting.

"Greengrass. Davis," he acknowledged them.

"Potter," it was Daphne that spoke. Tracey just smiled. His mind was racing trying to figure out why they were here. His first thoughts were that it was some kind of Death Eater trap, but he soon discarded that. He didn't know the two girls that well, but he did enough to know they weren't involved with Voldemort. They were probably the only two Slytherins he'd spoken to that wasn't a result of some kind of confrontation. They'd always been polite, and he could tell they were both highly intelligent. Another point in their favor was the fact that he knew they hated Malfoy and his cronies almost as much as he did.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We have information for you Potter," once again his mind was awhirl. Information? The only thing he could think about would be if they had information about Voldemort. Maybe something they'd overheard from other Slytherins? He considered sending a note off to Dumbledore. The Order would probably like to know any information they could get their hands on, but he paused. Dumbledore had promised to keep in the loop from now on, yet he hadn't received any correspondence from him or his friends in weeks. He decided to hear them out first, and then decide on what he wanted to share.

"Well come on in then." He heard his aunt stuttering something in protest, but he ignored her. If this really had to do with Voldemort, it would be important. His aunt could go and shove it for all he cared.

As they entered the house, he finally got a good look at the both of them out of their robes, and he had to admit they looked good. He knew they were considered some of the most attractive witches in his year. Even Ron, who hates Slytherins, had commented on how hot they looked. Daphne was quite tall and slim. She had long pale blond hair that stretched all the way down her back to her waist, and bright blue eyes. What he noticed easier now, in their muggle clothes, was her medium sized bust and amazing behind. He thought it looked just as good in the tight jeans she was currently wearing than it did in the short skirts she usually wore as a part of her school uniform.

Eyes shifting to Tracey, he had to admit she looked just as good. She was shorter than Daphne, actually just slightly shorter than himself. Her hair was a darker strawberry blonde that was much wavier than her friend. It reached down just below her shoulders. She was curvier than Daphne, and was visibly larger in the chest. Harry couldn't help but notice that the shirt she'd chosen to wear seemed a bit strained.

Shaking himself out of these thoughts he began heading deeper into the house, his aunt finally spoke up more, "If they're going to be here, you can go up to your room. I won't be having any of your kind dirtying my house." She marched passed him into the kitchen, her mouth set in a thin line.

Rolling his eyes, he sighed. "This way, then."

Heading up the stairs, he saw Daphne eyeing his clothes out of the corner of his eye. Pushing down his embarrassment, he led them into his room. Daphne continued to eye his room in the same manner, "Nice accommodations Potter."

"Well it's better than the bloody cupboa-" he began to snap, before he stopped himself. He'd been working lately on controlling his emotions, so wouldn't snap at people as much as he had the year before. "Never mind. Why are you two here? You have information? Is it something to do with Voldemort?" He saw the two girls twitch slightly at the name, but it wasn't nearly as bad as he'd seen others do.

"In a way. It's all connected, but mostly this is about you."

"Oh… well do explain then."

Daphne was silent, thinking, for a minute before she asked, "How much do you know about your station?"

"My what?" Daphne sighed.

"Ok Potter. There's some things I need to tell you that are really important. They're things you should have been informed of years ago, but I need you to actually listen to what I'm saying without freaking out. My family are traditionalists. Always have been. That doesn't mean that we hate muggles or muggleborn. A lot of people label us the same as Death Eaters, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. The Death Eaters have taken the Traditionalist ideas and corrupted them as an excuse to murder, rape, and torture. If the true traditionalists actually came into power, it would be more about teaching Muggleborns about our ways, and protecting our heritage. It's actually very similar to the muggleborn movement, except they want all of that and to tear down the old traditions. We're all for integrating new members into our society, but we won't let us lose our history in the process."

Harry was actually surprised about the passion with which Daphne spoke. He'd never seen her show this much emotion in Hogwarts. "I understand, and I'll listen to what you have to say. Just words of advice though, any time someone starts with 'don't freak out' people tend to freak out."

"It's true Daph," Tracey giggled. That's probably the worst way to start things off.

Daphne just glared at the two of them, "Already teaming up on me are we?" Tracey laughed again, but Harry just felt a bit confused. "Ok, now for the even harder part. We don't have proof of any of the stuff I'm about to share, but if we're right, you will be able to confirm it all very easily. So please wait before you get angry. If you check and we are completely wrong, then you have my blessing to be as mad as you want, but please check first."

"Ok, now you're getting me very worried." Sighing he continued, "You might as well get on with it."

"Ok. As you know, the old pureblood families are very important in our society." Harry had resist the urge to make a comment. He was tired of all the bigoted pureblood politics, but he'd told Daphne he'd listen so he held his tongue. "The true reason behind this is that the heads of all those families are actually Lords."

"Lords? As in-" Harry interrupted.

"Yes, Lords. It goes back several hundred years to before the muggle and magical worlds split apart. The Potters are one of such families."

"What?" Daphne cowed him with a look.

"Yes they are. When you decide to take up up your post as head of house Potter, you will become Lord Potter."

"What does that mean?"

Tracey cut in, "Well, other than the fancy title, you'll be emancipated which will free you from the Restriction for Underage Sorcery. It will also allow you full access to your family vaults in Gringotts and give you control over your family seats on the Wizengamot."

"You probably won't have many more problems with the Ministry either. If they try to play games with the Lord of an Ancient House, the other Lords will get upset and turn on the Ministry. I know Fudge wouldn't have dared go through with that farce of a trial last year, if you were Lord Potter. The Wizengamot wouldn't have stood for it. They all know you're the Potter heir, even if you don't wear your ring, and that's probably more to do with why you got off last year than if they actually thought you were innocent or not." Daphne explained.

"B-but I didn't know. Why didn't anyone tell me?" Daphne and Tracey looked at each other.

"Now this is the part we were talking about, the thing we want you to listen to what we have to say about." At his nod they continued. "We think Dumbledore is purposely keeping you in the dark about your heritage for some unknown reason. He knows all of this and hasn't done anything. A lot of the crazy stuff that's happened to you over the years probably wouldn't have happened if you had been informed about this stuff."

Harry's mouth was gaping like a fish. "Dumbledore… you think- no. He-" The more Harry actually thought it through the less crazy it sounded, especially after everything he'd found out about lately. So much for no more secrets old man! "What else do you two know to support this theory?"

He noted that Daphne and Tracey looked shocked at his answer, and he figured, even with their warning, he would have reacted worse than he had. "You should have been given the option to claim your heir ring when you turned eleven and then your full Lordship at thirteen. It's the job of your current magical guardian to explain this to you."

"Magical guardian?"

"Dumbledore."

Harry just shook his head. Of course! Then he suddenly had a thought, "How do you know all this Daphne? And you too Tracey? Shouldn't all for this information be kept confidential?"

Harry was shocked when he saw Daphne blush slightly for the first time, looking embarrassed, "My father's on the Wizengamot. I snuck into his office, and looked through his files and read the transcript of your trial last summer. It had all the information there."

Tracey laughed at her friend's embarrassment, "It's where she found your address too."

"I was wondering about that. Now, I'm sure you've got more. I'm not sure if anything would surprise me about Dumbledore anymore. Hit me with it." Daphne again, shared a surprised look. "Dumbledore's also been using your family's seat on the Wizengamot as your proxy ever since your parents died."

"Ok… is that all?"

"Err… no," Tracey hedged.

"Ok, whatever you have to say is obviously big, so just get on with it."

"Your godfather named you his heir." Harry froze. Sudden flashes of Sirius flowing through his mind.

"H-his heir?" His throat felt strangely tight.

Daphne continued on, "Yes, his heir. You're next in line to be Lord Black. This will make you one of the very few wizards with more than one Lordship, and probably the richest Wizard in England."

"How do you know Sirius named me his heir?"

"I heard my dad talking. It all came out in his will reading last week."

"Will reading? There was a will reading?"

"Yes, my father also said that Dumbledore attended. He claimed he was there in your stead, and had your permission to represent him. He even had supposed signed documentation to prove it. After it was finished, he claimed you had too much on your plate at the moment and were not currently interested in taking up the Black Lordship. This now means you have under a year to claim it, or it will be available to the next in line, who just happens to be Malfoy. His mother was Sirius' cousin. Your grandmother on your father's side was born a Black. The Lordship would have actually gone to Malfoy first by default, but since Sirius, the previous Lord Black named you his heir, it trumped that."

Harry jumped to his feet, trembling. He was trying to force down the rage he felt burning in his chest to little effect. He'd been angry at Dumbledore after everything he'd learned at the end of the year surrounding the prophecy, but he had still trusted him for the most part. Now that trust was broken for good. The stuff he'd learned about the Potter Lordship had been bad enough, but it was the this last bit about Sirius that had pushed him over the edge. Sirius had been the closest thing he'd had to family in his life, and finding out that Dumbledore had been trying to keep him away from things Sirius had wanted him to have infuriated him. He'd been laying in bed just the other day wishing he had more stuff to remember him by, especially after he'd broken his mirror in his earlier grief.

So lost in his thoughts, Harry didn't notice the wide eyed looks the two girls were giving him, as he leaked a visible aura. Eventually, he was able to start settling down, as he forced himself to take deep, slow breaths. Taking a seat he turned back to his two guests, "What can I do to fix all this?"

"The main thing you need is to get to Gringotts, and accept your two Lordships. It will open a lot more doors for you. You'll also be able to inquire about your other properties. I know the Potters have a manor out there somewhere, and from what I know of your family's speciality with wards, it will be just as or better protected than here." Daphne explained looking relieved that he'd calmed down.

"Well, Gringotts it is then, but now I've got to ask why you're helping me? Why did you come all the way out here to tell me this? What are you getting out of it, or what do you want in return?"

"Oh I see your understanding how the world works Potter? Maybe you would have made a decent Slytherin after all."

"The hat did want to want to put me there. Just decided I didn't want to deal with a poncy git like Malfoy all the time so I begged it to put me in Gryffindor."

"What!" Both girls exclaimed in unison, wearing equally shocked expressions.

Harry laughed at their expressions. Probably his first laugh since Sirius had died, but he soon turned serious, "So what do you two want in return?"

"It's not that we want something in return so much as- OW!" Tracy had smacked her arm. "Oh fine! We do want something, but we probably would've come and helped you anyway. It's more that we just happen to need your help with something."

"Geez Daph you're going to put him to sleep, if you keep evading the subject!" Said girl just huffed in response. "What she's trying to say is that once you claim your Lordship we would like your help protecting our families."

"Protecting your families?" Harry was shocked.

"Yes, the Death Eaters are coming down on them hard to join up. They won't be able to refuse much longer and stay safe," Daphne added.

"Tell him what Draco said to you at the end of the year."

"What?" Daphne looked bewildered at her friend, and to his surprise a little fearful.

"He deserves to know, Daph," Tracy pressed.

"Fine. Do you know who Fenrir Greyback is?"

"Werewolf Death Eater right?" She nodded. "He's the one who bit Professor Lupin as a child," he muttered to himself. Then realizing what he'd just shared started to panic. "Please keep that to yourself. I shouldn't have shared that. It's private."

Both girls nodded and Daphne continued, "At the end of the year, he was threatening to set Greyback on my little sister Astoria if our family refuses to join the Death Eaters. Draco and his father have been trying to set up a marriage contract with my father for me for years. Luckily, he never gave in. Draco then said even if my father still continued to refuse, next year he'd take me no matter what. He said h-h-he'd tie me to my bed and force himself on me." Daphne's voice was cracking at the end, and he wished he knew how to comfort her. Tracey took care of that a moment later when she pulled her friend into a hug.

Once that was taken care of, he felt his anger start to bubble up again. Malfoy sickened him. He couldn't believe he thought he could get away with stuff like that. "I can't believe that little git! I've been telling people for years he's bad news. I've been saying it for years! But of course no one ever believes me! Now he's going around threatening to rape people, and pretty much admitting to other students that he's a Death Eater! Has he been arrested? Or at least expelled? No! Of course not! He even gets out of detentions all the time cause he's got Snape looking out for him at all times!" Harry was breathing heavily at the end of his rant. "What do I need to do to protect your families. I'm not sure how I can help, as I barely seem to be able to protect myself, but I don't care what it takes. I will not let that slimy little bastard lay a hand on either of you!"

"Well protection doesn't necessarily mean physical protection. A lot more could be done by aligning our families."

"And how do we go about doing that?"

Both girls paused again for a moment before Tracey spoke, "As Lord Potter and Lord Black you're going to be required to take two wives." Silence descended over the room, as Harry slumped back on his bed watching the two girls. "Well, at least he hasn't said no outright, eh Daph."

"I...I…I need more than one wife?"

"Yep," Tracey popped the 'p' loudly. Daphne remained silent watching harry apprehensively.

"You… you both want to get married to me?" He asked weakly.

"Yep!"

"B-b-but we don't even know each other that well… I… two wives! How will we... you're both ok with being in a three way relationship?"

"Tracey and I have already been seeing each other in secret for the last two years."

Harry took a moment to absorb that new information," You… you're both… you're-"

"We're bisexual Potter."

"Oh… I see," he managed to say. Harry couldn't deny that the two girls before him had starred in more than a fair share of his fantasies, like they had in most of the male population of Hogwarts, but now as he struggled to keep his mind on the conversation, it started conjuring sensual images of the two girls in front of him together. He crossed his legs and shifted on the edge of the bed to try and to hide his body's reaction.

"And you two want to add me to your relationship?"

"In effect yes, out of all the prospective males in the school, you're the only one we both find attractive. It also helps that you are one of the few who will have two Lordships which would allow us to stay together."

Harry felt Daphne's response sounded a little too clinical for his tastes which wasn't very reassuring. Luckily Tracey seemed to have felt the same thing and quickly jumped in, "What Daphne means to say is that while we love each other and are happy in our relationship, we both fancy you." She blushed a little. "I've had to constantly remind Daphne all year to stop ogling your arse so openly when we see you."

"Tracey!" Daphne seemed appalled at her friend's, or Harry guessed girlfriend's, admission. Harry too was blushing at this point, and had begun to sit a little bit straighter. There was nothing quite like the confidence boost achieved when two attractive girls tell you they fancy you.

"Oh… err… thanks, but you wouldn't rather stay in your relationship on your own? This isn't all because you want protection for your parents?"

"We just told you why we want this Potter! Are you insinuating that were trying to use you for our own ends?" Daphne's voice started to raise a bit at the end, making Harry wince as he realized he hadn't been very tactful in his last question.

"Daph, calm down!" Tracy interjected.

"No I won't calm down! He's trying to say that we'd sell our bodies like common whores to get what we want!"

"That not what I meant!" Harry's voice came out louder than he intended, and he didn't notice the flare of magic that came off him as he did. He continued speaking softer, "I'm sorry it came out like it did. I'm not insinuating anything. After the things I've learned lately, especially after what you told me today, I've been having problems trusting people. I'm sorry if I seem paranoid, it's something you pick up when your number one of Voldemort's hit list."

Daphne nodded her acceptance of his apology, but it was Tracey who spoke, "It's ok Harry. We understand. A healthy dash of paranoia is what lets students survive their seven years in Slytherin house. Like we said earlier, we both like you. We actually contemplated approaching you a while ago before any of this happened. We've both always known that our fathers will end up marrying us off. They'll never allow us to be together in a relationship. We are both the heiress' of our families. We have obligations to fulfil. Before now, you were only in line one for one Lordship, so you wouldn't have been able to marry us both, and we couldn't start any kind of short term relationship with a boy before we were betrothed. We'd also agreed not to pursue you since we both liked you. We didn't want to ruin our relationship by trying to compete for your affections. Now it's different though. You're allowed to take on two wives. Apart from that, it comes down to the status of the war. We don't know if you really are the Chosen One, prophesied to take down Voldemort like the Daily Prophet is suggesting, but we both know you'll be central to this war. We don't trust Dumbledore, and we'll never join You-Kno- err… screw it… Voldemort! We want to join your side! Whether you believe us now or not, once you've claimed your Lordships and reconnected with your allies, you will be your own side in this war!"

Harry sat there aghast at everything she'd just said. It was like a short speech in and of itself. He was surprised to hear that the Prophet was printing rumours about the prophecy. He wondered how they had come across that information. He briefly considered that some one on Voldemort's side had leaked the news. He knew Voldemort probably wouldn't want anyone to know that there was someone out there who could beat him, but Harry could also see the benefits of leaking it as well. If the public found out that he was the one who had to defeat Voldemort, they would probably started clamoring for him to get on with it. He'd start getting pressured from all sides, and most likely the longer he took to finish him off, the more the public would turn against him. Harry knew he'd need to think on this some more.

"Wow… err.. Wow! I don't know what to say."

"I guess it would best to tell us if you're even interested in marrying us." Tracy actually looked a little vulnerable after asking the question while Daphne's emotionless mask seemed to harden even more.

"Yes of course I do… well… I don't know…. I do... it's just," Harry sighed and took a deep breath. "I do like you two… a lot. I know we don't know each other that well, but I've always known you weren't members of Malfoy's posse. You never harassed me or my friends, and the few times we've spoken you were both always nice. I could tell you're both smart too and then there's the obvious fact that you're both… err… very… beautiful." Tracey smiled brightly at his words, and even Daphne allowed a small upturn of her lips. "It's just the thought of marriage that scares me a little bit. I'm only sixteen!"

"We'd just be signing a betrothal contract Potter. We wouldn't have to get married right away."

"Oh right. I forgot about that. The other stuff about the alliances is really attractive for me. I don't agree with how Dumbledore or the Ministry is handling this war. I don't want to have to kill, but the current methods aren't working. Now, on the rare occasion they actually manage to capture some Death Eaters, and they get thrown in Azkaban, Voldemort just breaks them out the next day to murder and rape some more. They need to be put down permanently. Even if at least captured properly. Right now all the Aurors and Order are using are stunners while the Death Eaters are throwing around Killing Curses. Even if they aren't going to use the unforgivables, mending an allies broken bones is harder than simply enervating them."

Harry noted that Daphne's smile seemed to be growing the more he spoke, and by the end it was actually quite predatory, "I think this could be the beginning of a great relationship. I couldn't have said the words better myself. If we truly want to protect society, it might be a good idea to arrange a little accident for Draco next year. I misplaced severing charm to the groin will do everyone a world of good." Despite Harry's hatred for the boy, and his disgust at the threats he'd made to Daphne, he could help but shudder at the casual way in which she contemplated her revenge. One thing was certain, he never ever wanted to piss off Daphne Greengrass.

"So what's next then? Do we head to Gringotts?"

"I believe that would be best."

"Well if we're really going to do this, you can start calling me Harry, and if its ok I'll call you Daphne and Tracey."

"Of course Harry!" Tracey jumped in.

"I'm sure that would be fine under the circumstances Pott- Harry." Daphne's voice had softened considerably as she said this. She still didn't seem as relaxed as Tracey, but it was a start.

"Great!" Harry began gathering his things before he had a thought. "Say, how did you two sneak passed the Order guard?"

"Order?" Tracey asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix."

Ah yes. I heard about Dumbledore's little vigilante group. They guard you here? We didn't see anyone."

"Well there was that one gross drunk guy asleep in the bushes. Daph thought it might just be some muggle thing, but I wasn't sure."

Harry just facepalmed and groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: The second of the two original chapters. I did change a bit on this one. Almost all of the part inside of the vault is mine, however the gist of the chapter, and the idea of classes is EmeraldGuardian7's. This chapter explains the different classes of sorcerers. To clarify, not all wizards fit under the classes only extremely powerful ones, like Dumbledore or Voldy. Read and let me know what you think. To all of those that left Reviews: thank you, but I will admit as I stated in the opening A/N that chapter was all but copied over. My writing doesn't really start until the second half of this chapter. I do appreciate the support and will try not to disappoint._

* * *

 _All rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. Original idea for this story belongs to EmeraldGuardian7's His Own Side._

 _EmeraldGuardian7's A/N: Another chapter for you guys. Pretty much the standard Gringotts chapter. The first couple chapters are going probably end up being pretty standard to Indy!Harry fics, but I'm trying to move through it as quickly as possible. Hopefully all the "set up" for the story can finish by the end of the next chapter. I have to say I am amazed by the response to this story. Over 250 follows and almost 150 favourites after only one chapter! I really appreciate all the support. Please keep leaving me reviews to let me know what you all think. Enjoy!_

* * *

Harry stumbled, feeling quite dizzy, as he exited the Knight Bus outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Luckily for him, Daphne and Tracey were able to grab his arms on either side in time, so he didn't do a face plant into the ground.

"Thanks," he blushed in embarrassment. Daphne just gave him one of her trademark smirks, but he could see the amusement dancing in her blue eyes. "Onwards to Gringotts then."

The trio entered the dingy pub, and to his surprise, the two girls kept holding onto his arms. As they passed by tightly placed tables, they had to squeeze themselves in closer to get through, and Harry found he could easily get used to this new situation he'd found himself in. The pub itself was emptier than he'd ever seen it, with only a few dreary customers seated at the bar, getting drinks from Tom. The middle aged barkeep looked a mixture of surprise and amusement at the fact that Harry was escorting two ladies into the Alley, but he didn't comment, only giving a nod of recognition as he passed. Harry figured he'd learned not to announce his name out loud after the time he had in his first year. Harry inclined his head in response, before heading out the back door.

"Would one of you ladies mind opening the way or at least allow me to free my hands for a second to do so?"

"I've got it!" Tracey moved away and suddenly her wand was in her head. He didn't even see her pull it out making him wonder if she'd had it out the whole time. He figured it was probably a good idea, especially these days.

Diagon Alley, much like the pub they'd just left, was severely lacking in shoppers. The ones that were present scuttled around quickly, looking over their shoulders nervously every few seconds. Most of the major shops he'd gone to in past years were still open, yet some of the smaller ones were boarded up.

All of the shops both closed and open sported numerous Ministry pamphlets. Some carried the familiar moving pictures of the escaped Azkaban inmates, while others gave the Ministry's advice on protecting one's families from dark forces. Harry had seen one of said pamphlets a couple weeks earlier, and he would have gotten a laugh out of them if he hadn't realized the misinformation would likely get people killed.

As Harry, Daphne, and Tracey approached the giant marble bank, he stopped suddenly, taking in another particular shop that was clearly abandoned. "Ollivander is gone!"

"Of course, haven't you been the Daily Prophet?" Daphne asked incredulously.

"Uhhh… no. I haven't been getting it at all. I forgot to get a subscription before the end of the year. I usually used to read Hermione's copy. I wasn't interested in subscribing before that cause most of the time they were telling lies about me."

Daphne sighed, "Why didn't you just send in an owl order then?"

"Oh… I never thought of that."

"Don't worry Harry. We'll get you a subscription once we're done here today," Tracey gave him a small pat on the shoulder.

Entering Gringotts, Harry immediately noticed that there seemed to be more guards on duty from the last time he'd been here. The armed goblins followed them with their eyes as they began to cross the floor, menacingly fingering their weapons. Stopping in front of a free teller, Harry waited in silence as the goblin seemed completely focused on weighing the blood red gem in his hand.

"What do you want, wizard?" The goblin barked out his question barely glancing up from his task.

"I was hoping that I could speak to my account manager, please?" The goblin finally looked up, and just stared at him. After a moment he started to feel a little uncomfortable. Why was the goblin just looking at him? Had he done something wrong? He'd said exactly what the girls had coached him to say.

"And? For what house?" The goblin was starting to sound impatient which he knew was not a good sign.

"Potter and Black," he informed him, feeling quite foolish. As much as he hated it, Harry had become quite accustomed to people just knowing who he was. It appeared he didn't rate as highly with the goblins as he did to most wizards.

"Fine. Follow me," The goblin hopped off his high stool and began waddling quickly away towards one of the many long hallways that branched off from the main chamber.

"Thank you very much, sir." The goblin grunted without even sparing him a glance.

He suddenly got an elbow to the ribs, causing him to momentarily stumble to the side. "What was that for?" Harry asked shooting a glare at Daphne.

"What were you doing back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"With the goblin, you dunce?"

"I was just trying to be polite. I know they don't always get the best treatment from wizards so I thought if I was polite, they might be more inclined to have a good working relationship in the future."

Daphne laughed. It was actually the first time he'd her laugh. It was beautiful, and freeing. For a fleeting second he saw behind all her masks to the teenager inside, but soon enough her face was once more impassive, "That was being nice, Harry, not polite," Tracey said. At his confused look, Tracey sighed "Just be firm and direct with them, but not rude, Goblins are a warrior race. They respect efficiency and tact, not 'please and thank you'. They aren't kind to wizards, and even less so to those they think are weak or arrogant." Harry knew Tracey was trying to reassure him by giving him more advice, but it only proceeded to make him more nervous. He'd been intimidated by them ever since Hagrid had declared, ' _Clever as they come, goblins, but not the most friendly of beasts._ ' The more Harry had gotten to know Hagrid the more significant that statement had become, especially seeing the types of 'beasts' he considered cute and cuddly. Harry did not want to cross the goblins if he could avoid it.

They finally stopped at a door. It seemed to be made of the same stone as the walls in the hall, and he couldn't help but wonder how it worked. It had to be magical. The goblin stepped forward and raised his hand up to the stone. Extending one finger, his long curved nail seemed to sink into the stone as if it were made of butter; he then proceeded to draw some kind of pattern. Barely a moment later, it swung smoothly, which almost seem to defy the physics of the material of which it was comprised.

Stepping into the office, the trio followed their guide who stopped in front of a large raised desk, behind which sat an incredibly old goblin, "I have brought the Heir of House Potter and Black to see you at their request Steelwing."

The old goblin looked up and surveyed them through narrowed eyes, "Very well. Leave us." The other goblin bowed before leaving. Turning back to Harry, "What do you want Mr. Potter? You have not returned any official Gringotts communications and only touched your trust vault a few times, leaving the others completely untouched. I was starting to look forward to filling my own coffers from the confiscated items in your vaults as it appeared they were going to go unclaimed... but it appears I was wrong."

"You could have confiscated my vaults?" Harry was nervous at this news. What else didn't he know about?

"Of course Mr Potter," Steelwing smiled, which was quite disheartening for Harry as he got a good look at the goblins sharp teeth, "Being the last Potter, if you had left it unclaimed by the end of your seventeenth birthday, it would become the Goblin Nations property."

"But I didn't even know about my other vaults until today! And I've never received any letters from Gringotts! Dumbledore has bee-"

"Gringotts does not care for the affairs of wizards. We have been sending the letters. If they are intercepted outside of the bank, then we will need enough proof to back your claim. As your magical guardian, Dumbledore has the right to filter your mail, therefore don't expect us to help you."

Harry was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be getting any other help from here. He tried to quickly think of anything else when he got an idea, "Dumbledore lied to the Goblin Nation at the will reading of Sirius Black. He claimed to be there on my behalf and showed a forged note giving him permission!"

"We know."

Harry's mental processes screeched to a halt, "What?"

"We know. We can easily detect forgeries"

"And you didn't do anything about it?" Harry's temper was starting to rise, but a warning touch on his shoulder stopped him from exploding.

"Mr Dumbledore didn't break goblin law so there was nothing for us to do. He was included in the will so was able to access the reading anyway. He didn't try to take any of your possessions, nor influence your accounts. If he had done that, we would have enacted goblin justice and informed you. It is none of our concern if he is intercepting your mail outside of Gringotts and or is neglecting his duties. That is for your ministry to deal with. Is that all you needed today, Mr Potter?"

From the goblins response, Harry could tell they'd been aware of some of the things Dumbledore had been up to, and it irritated him that they just ignored it because it didn't technically break any of their laws, but like earlier, he forced it down, "I'm here to claim the Lordship of House Potter and House Black."

"Very well," Steelwing pulled out two small boxes from somewhere within his desk. "Each box contains one of your Head of House rings. Try them on one at a time. If the ring accepts you, you will see a small flash of light and it will resize to fit your finger. This will officially signify having claimed your status as Head of House."

"What happens if the ring doesn't accept me?"

"You will die, or at the very least lose your mind." It was said in a very matter of fact tone as if it was an everyday occurrence for someone to die or lose their mind. It didn't make Harry feel any better about what he was about to do.

"Oh…," he gulped, "I see."

Approaching the desk, Harry picked up the first box. Flipping it open he was met with a glint of gold. At first he thought he was looking at the Gryffindor lion, but he soon realized it was an actual gryphon, reared up on its hind legs, wings expanded. There was a small ruby inlaid as the eye of the magnificent animal.

Pulling it out of the box, he noticed slimmer band nestled beside it that he assumed would be for the future Lady Potter. He clicked the box closed and set it back on the desk. The other ring would wait until he actually got married. Steeling himself, he pushed the ring onto one of his fingers. He relaxed slightly as the ring flashed and shrunk to the perfect fit. To his surprise, he felt a pulse of magic race through his body as he did so. It felt warm and familiar.

Taking a breath he did the same to the next box. This ring seemed to be made primarily of silver. The crest housed three ravens and an armoured arm holding a wand aloft. It also prominently displayed the House motto: _Toujours Pur_. Each of the raven's eyes seemed to be tiny inlaid diamonds. As he placed this ring on another finger, it too flashed and resized to fit. The magical pulse that was dispensed this time seemed colder almost, but not unwelcoming. It also appeared larger as well, as Harry could feel it flowing out of him and through the walls of the bank, into the unknown.

"Woah! What was that?"

"I believe that was magic accepting you as Lord Black. Did you not feel something similar after donning the Potter family ring?" Daphne asked.

"I did, but this one seemed different, the Potter ring seemed to almost throw a wave of magic inside of me, yet the Black family ring seemed to pulse outwards."

"Well you are the last Potter. There are still members of the Black family alive. It was probably just searching them out," Tracey suggested.

"Hmm… maybe-"

Steelwing interrupted, "Is that all you need Lord Potter, or are you going to waste even more of my time with your… questions."

Harry scowled, "I just need to visit the Potter vault. Then I'll be done." He wasn't sure that he was ready to visit the Black vault yet. There wasn't anything he needed in there just yet, and if it was anything like Grimmauld Place, it was probably full of cursed objects, that he knew he didn't have the experience to deal with.

"Fine. I'll call a goblin to take you and your guests down. Now get out of my office."

"He was a real piece of work," Harry commented as they waited out in the hall.

"I told you so," Harry just stuck his tongue out at the blonde pureblood girl causing her to huff in annoyance.

"Some of the lower down goblins are a bit nicer, especially to important clients, but the account managers are always nasty old buggers," Tracey added. "I think by the time they rise high enough to fill that position, they're so old they're always ornery."

A younger looking goblin waddled into view, "I am to take you to your vaults. Follow me."

"See Harry," Tracey indicated towards the goblins back as they followed him. Harry just gave her an incredulous glance. He didn't strictly consider this goblin that polite. Tracey sighed before leaning over to whisper in his ear, "They're still goblins Harry. At least this one hasn't tried to insult you yet. That's polite for a goblin!"

They walked for a few more minutes before finally reaching a familiar looking mine cart. Climbing inside, the two girls squeezed in after him, pushing their bodies up against him as they tried to fit. Harry tried not to, but couldn't help the enjoyment he got out of his current predicament.

A several minute rollercoaster ride later, the cart finally stopped deeper in the bowels of the bank than Harry had ever been before.

"I was told to inform you that the contents of your trust vault were moved to your Family Vault now that you have accepted your Lordship." Harry and Tracey exited the cart somewhat clumsily due to the carts cramped quarters, but Daphne made it out looking as regal as ever. Tracey just shook her head as she observed her girlfriend. "Place your signet ring against the door to open it. You're companions may enter with your permission as well, but will find themselves unable to remove things from the vault. The Potters were always creative with their wards." Harry was shocked, it sounded as if the goblin was giving a genuine compliment to a wizard.

Harry did as he was told. He felt his ring grow warm momentarily once he placed it against the vault door. He removed it as soon as he heard the groaning protestations of the hinges as the giant door swung open. Mouth hanging open in awe, he idly gave the two girls permission to enter as he stepped inside.

Off to the one side of the vault were mountains of gold coins, some silver, and a few bronze. He was used to seeing large amounts of money from his trust vault, but this definitely dwarfed that.

"With all the things Dumbledore's done, at least he hasn't squandered your riches. House Potter has always been known for being very wealthy, even if they never through it around like the Malfoys," Daphne said eyeing the gold.

Tracey let out a loud whistle, "That is a lot of gold! I always wondered why you never put Malfoy in his place when he went around bragging about his wealth. The Potters are just as wealthy or even more so now seeing as Malfoy Senior was always using it for bribes."

"I never knew… this was here the whole time and I never knew…" he murmured quietly.

Suddenly feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Tracey looking concerned, "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't think before I spoke. It's not your fault you didn't know." She blushed, "You'll probably learn soon enough I don't always do a great job filtering my thoughts before I talk. It's gotten me into loads of trouble in the past."

Harry actually felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach at her words. She already seemed to somewhat care for him, and it had only been a day. Even his own friends rarely apologize to him for anything, and they'd said some pretty insensitive things in the past.

"It's OK, Tracey. I know you didn't mean anything by it. It just sort of hit me all at once. If you two hadn't come to tell me all this today, I most likely would have never found out about any of this. I've never had much to remember my family by, and if what Steelwing said was true, I could have lost all of this without even knowing it. So thank you, both of you."

Tracey smiled, and Daphne snorted as she turned away, "If you two are done having your tender little moment, let's start looking through all of this."

Despite her harsh words, Harry had seen the beginnings of a blush of her face before she'd turned away. From what he'd noticed about the two girls so far, it was obvious they'd both been raised in and were very knowledgeable of pureblood society, despite that, as Tracey had informed him earlier, she was actually a half-blood like himself. They were both incredibly intelligent and cunning to boot, yet Tracey was obviously the freer spirit. She was more willing to speak her mind and show her emotions. Daphne, on the other hand, seemed the stereotypical pureblooded lady. He'd seen hints that she was a lot more like her girlfriend than she liked to let on, but around Harry, who she was just starting to get familiar with, she kept her emotions carefully masked.

They split up after that. Searching through the many shelves, Harry finally come across something useful. It was a small bag, which if the label was correct, was charmed to hold much more on the inside than should be possible. It also claimed that stick your hand into the bag and speaking the name of the object you were looking for would summon it to you.

The only other thing he'd seen in that area had been stacks of old paintings and furniture, so he hurried over to the other side of his fault, and began filling his new bag with enough Galleons to last him a while. Deciding to explore another corner of the spacious vault, Harry began walking in that direction. He soon came across Daphne flipping through what appeared to be old files.

"Find anything important?" Daphne startled slightly at his voice.

Regaining her composure she answered, "A few things. I found the address for Potter Manor. It seems the land has been in your family for even longer than I expected. I was searching for the deed now because I was curious how far back it goes."

"But with the address we'll be able to access it now? We don't need the deed to gain access?"

"No, I was only looking to sate my own curiosity. Your signet ring should allow you onto the property just like it did this vault. It'll probably be best to check it out when we're done here. The address had a portkey with a note saying it will take us to the front gate." She said holding up an old rusty key and a note.

"That's a good idea," but then Harry suddenly had a thought. "Should we all go to Potter Manor before we get the betrothal contract situation figured out? From what you said it sounds like we should get moving on that as soon as possible. How should I even go about writing that? I know the goblins handle contracts and such, do we talk to them about writing it up?"

"It's probably best for you to check out your manor first so we can check that it's still habitable, that way if you need to get work done on it, you can that set up quickly. As for the contracts themselves, goblins only store them, they don't write them. You could, as Head of your Houses, write them up yourself, but due to your lack of experience, I would suggest hiring a solicitor."

"Solicitor? How am I going to go about hiring one of those?"

"Your family probably still has one on retainer. I'll see what I can find," Daphne went back to sorting through the copious amounts of paperwork. Just when he had decided he had waited long enough and he was going to go see what Tracey was up to Daphne made a discovery, "Here it is! It appears your parents got work done with Andromeda and Ted Tonks several times after they got married."

"The Tonkses? I know their daughter… she's an Auror… and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Do you think I can trust them?"

"Yes, they would have had to have taken oaths to not divulge your family's information. Even if they are Dumbledore sympathizers, the most they could do is drop you as a client. They still wouldn't be able to share anything you tell them. From what I understand Andromeda was your godfather's cousin?"

"Yes I believe so. He told me she was disowned from the family for marrying a muggleborn."

"That's what I thought. As Lord Black you could reinstate her into the House of Black. They would owe you even more of their loyalty after that."

"I guess it's something to consider. I-"

Before, he could continue Harry heard Tracey shout, "No way! Harry! Daphne! You two have got to see this."

The two teens hurried through the rows of shelves trying to find where Tracey was. When he'd first heard her shout, he'd thought she might be in danger, but her words calmed him. It just seemed she'd found something exciting. They finally located her along the back wall. Skidding to stop, he looked around trying to see what the big deal was. He heard Daphne gasp beside him before murmuring, "Oh Merlin… there's no way... "

"What?" He noted both the girls had their eyes fixated on something hanging on the wall. He assumed it was the beautiful banner he had just noticed. It was a deep, dark blue. In the centre there was a crown, with what looked like a staff and wand crossed underneath. Around the crown were twelve pairs of crossed wands and swords arranged in a circle, like a clock. "Are you guys looking at the banner? It's pretty cool, but what's the big deal?"

Both girls looked at him in shock, but Tracey was the one who spoke up, "Don't you know what that is?"

"Uhhh… no…" Harry turned to look up at the banner, again. "What is it?" He asked. Both girls just stared at him, and Harry's grin faded. "What?"

"How much do you know of Camelot, Harry?" Tracey finally asked.

"Umm… not much. I know Merlin was the most famous wizard of all time and served under King Arthur."

"That's it?"

"Yeah…"

"OK, let's sum it up. King Arthur had his famous Knights of the Round Table. But, he also had a Round Table of Sorcerers as well. Merlin led them for him. Each sorcerer was a different class, making them a strong force to deal with."

"Class?"

Tracey just sighed at that. "I'll explain in a minute. Let me finish first. Of the twelve sorcerers, only five are known by name. Four were the grandparents of the founders. And the last was the great-great-grandfather of the Three Brothers."

"Uh…?"

"I'll tell you there story at the Manor. I forgot how much you don't know having grown up with muggles," Tracey said as she gave him a sympathetic look. "Oh well I love that story! It was my favourite as a kid."

"Dear Merlin, what's it doing in my vault!"

"I don't know," Daphne finally spoke. "Your family must have been connected to Camelot somehow." Daphne was thinking furiously, and Harry imagined he could almost see her brain chugging away on something. "Your family must be even older than I originally suspected. Purebloods have always prided themselves on how far back they can trace their lineage, but no one can go back that far and know for certain. This is pretty much proof that the Potters existed in some form back then."

"I never knew you were such a history buff, Daphne."

The girl in question's usual mask had completely slipped, and when he spoke, he got a full honest to god blush. Harry had to work hard to not smirk at his accomplishment.

"It's always fascinated me. I don't care about it for the same reason as most purebloods, but I really do enjoy it. It would be so much better if we didn't have Binns at Hogwarts. There's so much more out there to learn about than the goblin rebellions."

"I don't share Daphne's enthusiasm for all things old," Tracey pointedly ignored the glare she was receiving, "but I do think this pretty exciting. I did find a cloak on rack back over there that had the symbol of the Round Table on it. It was clearly extremely magical, and was impossible for me to discern its properties."

"Wait, do you think it's one of the original cloaks? There's no way it could have survived that long right?" Harry asked.

"Well the stories do say that Merlin was the one who enchanted them. Besides it has a family crest on it."

"What?!" Daphne asked, looking excited.

"Yeah, look." Tracey pointed to an old, regal looking cloak with a logo matching the banner across its back. The front bore a crest that Harry didn't recognize, but he could tell it didn't match his ring. It was a shield, with two red quarters on the top right and bottom left, with the other two quarters being blue. In the centre was a golden lion with two crossed wands behind it.

"I don't recognize that crest, but it does seem familiar," Daphne said. "I'll look it up in my family's library, back home."

"Should we leave it here?" Harry asked.

"Actually Harry, I think you should take them with you," Daphne replied.

"What? Why?"

Daphne sighed, "It has to do with some of the stuff I wanted to tell you about soon and sort of connected to my love of history."

"Ok…"

"The Ministry of Magic has slowly been restricting the knowledge of magic over the centuries. The stuff we learn at Hogwarts is nothing compared to the knowledge that's been lost. How do you think four wizards and witches were able to build Hogwarts themselves? It's a highly magical place, maybe even sentient. There's no one alive today who could repeat that feat, probably none of the other magical races either. The magical peoples from that time were able to do so much more. Wandless magic was a lot more prevalent, and sorcerers were much more common. The Ministry doesn't like this information getting around because they can't control it. Yes both Dumbledore and You-Know-Who are powerful, but it's their knowledge that makes them dangerous, and they've barely scratched the surface."

Harry had paled slightly, "How will I ever have a hope with matching them then if all this knowledge has been hidden?"

"A lot of the older families have managed to retain texts on older forms of magic. You're family library will most likely contain many of these. This actually ties in directly to what I explained to you earlier about the formation of the Traditionalists. Those practices I spoke about earlier that we want to protect is that knowledge that is passed down within families. It's the muggleborn influence that has tried to wipe that out."

Harry felt a little annoyed by her explanation, "I wouldn't go that far. There's nothing wrong with mug-"

"I never said there was anything wrong with muggleborns Harry. As I said earlier, I am all for integrating them into our society, but we can't let these ancient practices of magic be lost just because they are now passed down within families. Tell me, how do you think your friend Granger would react to knowing that there were whole branches of powerful magic she couldn't study just because they were part of a family's private collection. Do you think she would care that it may be a part of that family's history? Their heritage? I don't know her that well, but I am sure she would demand access to it, and if that failed would eventually try and have it wiped out because she couldn't do it herself."

Harry's first urge was to defend his friend, but he forced himself to actually stop and think about what Daphne said. He was certain if Hermione ever came across the knowledge that this information was out of her reach it would drive her mad. He knew she had an insatiable need to prove herself, and if she was stopped from doing that, he didn't know what she'd do.

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry if I reacted badly. I know you explained it before, but I'm just so used to people go offing about blood purity superiority that I'm sensitive to the topic."

Daphne sighed, "I know Harry. That's why I hate the Death Eaters so much. They've turned what was a just cause into hate filled vendetta that they believe excuses their behaviour against anyone they deem unworthy. Anyway, getting back on topic, we will need to find your affinity first. There are actually different classes of sorcerers based on the type of magic they use. The Ministry likes to pretend that doesn't exist, but it is still prevalent in other areas of the world."

"Classes?"

"Yes classes. Dumbledore is most likely considered a Conjuror. He uses extremely advanced transfiguration and charms to make or change anything around him to his advantage. You-Know-Who would be a Warlock because of his mastery over the dark arts. Warlocks are the most common among Dark Lords, and powerful Aurors. They have a strong affinity to curses, hexes, and jinxes. Not to mention, they are pretty much impossible to beat in a one on one duel. Nicholas Flamel is probably the most famous Alchemist of all time, and he's also considered a powerful Enchanter. There's actually a lot of speculation on what Merlin himself would be classified as. It's pretty widely accepted that he was the greatest Sorcerer to ever live, at least in England, regardless of his class."

"How do I figure out my affinity, or rather what class I am?"

"Normally your skills just show themselves over time, but you have to master your own magic to the point of being able to claim to be a sorcerer, first."

"Ok. I think I got it." Harry said, after a while of deep thought.

"For now, let's go check out how well the old manor has held up over the years." Tracey said, with an excited grin.

"What about the cloak?" Harry asked.

"We can take it with us in the bag you got. We never know when we might need it to gain an advantage." Daphne recommended.

"True." Harry agreed. He placed the cloak in the bag and picked up the portkey.

"Should we leave now?"

"Not yet," Daphne said. "It would be rude to not leave through the bank's entrance. But, I think we made the goblin wait outside for a long enough time."

The trio returned to the cart. After another cart ride to the surface with an irate goblin, and a thoroughly pleased Harry; they left the bank. Diagon Alley still looked incredibly empty, so Daphne turned to the others and suggested going to Potter Manor, stating her family house elf should be able to bring them lunch there.

"How do I activate the portkey?" Harry asked.

"It should work by touching your wand to it," Tracey replied.

Harry tried, to no effect, causing all three to look confused for a moment.

"Maybe the ring?" Harry asked after a minute of thought.

He placed the signet on the portkey, which began to glow blue. Harry hurried and grabbed Daphne, who grabbed Tracey, as they felt the familiar tug behind the naval and disappeared from the Alley.

* * *

 _A/N: That's it for now. Next chapter will show Potter Manor and explore the Potter family. We will also start to see the politics of the Wizarding World._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Real life, a break in, family, and work slowed me down a bit. This is a long chapter so I hope that will make up for it. This is the first chapter that is written by me in its entirety._

 _Thank you to all of those who have sent reviews. I do appreciate any constructive feedback. I will say I changed the style of the classes of sorcerers to make them closer to the original concept of JK's books. If only a little. I hope I can continue to please you all. In this chapter I will be using the names of Harry's family that many used before Pottermore gave them out. It's not that I don't like the Canon ones, this just works more for my ideas. To a few that asked about the name: the fifth faction will come later on in the story. Probably about chapter 10 or so. I know it's a bit of a wait, I'm sorry._

 _This story is a Fanfiction (imagine that). Therefore all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling._

 _This story was originally a product of EmeraldGuardian7's mind. I just was able to take it for a spin._

* * *

Nothing.

Nothing is all that greeted them when they landed in the forest clearing. Daphne was beyond frustrated.

"What the bloody hell!" She screamed. "No manor, no ruins, no depressing abandoned house, not even a little shack with a note saying 'HAHA fooled you.'!"

"Wow, she normally doesn't get that mad," Tracey whispered to Harry.

The three teenagers had arrived in the clearing on a hilltop in the forest overlooking a small village. Harry immediately fell on his face bringing Daphne (who was standing as the model of graceful landing until then), and Tracey with him. The three had started to laugh at themselves before getting up to look around. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to look at. Their hopes rose when they saw a gate, until they saw only about ten metres of brick wall on either side. They continued to walk hoping to catch sight of a sign that the manor might have been there, before returning to the clearing. By the time they returned, Daphne's patience was running out.

"Calm down, Daphne." Tracey said. "You heard the goblin, the Potters were known for their wards. Maybe the manor is hidden nearby."

"But wouldn't the note have said something?" Harry asked.

"No, not necessarily," Daphne responded. "Your ancestor that left it probably assumed a Potter would already have known about the manor. If not for You-Know-Who, you probably would have been raised there."

"Oh, that would make sense."

"But, with the ring, we should still have a way into the damn place!" Daphne shouted. "Why can't we see it?"

"Try opening the gate," Tracey suggested.

"What good would that do?" Harry asked. "It doesn't go anywhere."

Daphne looked up, and stared at the gate for a minute thinking so hard, Harry could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. She walked over and looked through the bars on the gate. Turning around she finally looked excited.

"The forest inside the gate doesn't match behind it!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?" Harry just looked at her completely lost for a moment, before he and Tracey understood.

"You can see the grounds?" Tracey asked as she approached for a look.

"No, I don't think so." Daphne answered. "I think it's what the forest looked like when the ward was made to hide the grounds. But that does mean that something is through there."

Tracey tried to open the gate, but it wouldn't even budge an inch.

"Um, how do we open it?"

"I think I know." Harry said as he walked up to them. "You said the ring should show the way."

He placed the ring on the centre of the two halves of the gate. Instantly, all of the rust on the gate and all of the vines and plants on the walls disappeared, leaving an impressive wrought iron gate, with the House Potter crest in the middle. Harry grinned and went to open it, but was shocked when he still could not open it.

"What the hell?"

"Well now we know our way in," Daphne said. "Hmm… they might have sealed the manor before your parents went into hiding. Try saying your full name and title. That's usually how you would undo family seals."

"Um, OK. You mean like this? I am Harry James Potter, Lord of House Potter." Harry spoke nervously. Immediately, there was a loud clanking, and the gates began to open.

"We did it!" Daphne shouted. Harry watched as she let her mask slide off to show true excitement of seeing the Manor. He glanced at Tracey only to see her openly staring at Daphne, as well.

After a bit, Daphne looked over and saw the other two watching her. "What?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing," Tracey replied, shaking herself out of it. "Just enjoying the view."

"Well you two can stare at my arse later. We have a manor to see."

The three entered through the gates, and stepped onto the grounds that definitely weren't on the other side of the wall. Harry paused to look back and forth a few times, before shrugging and stating "I love magic."

The grounds in front of the manor were very simple and plain. Overgrown grass about halfway to knee-high spread out between them and the manor itself. A cobblestone path with hedges about a meter tall on either side cut straight down the middle to a round-about right in front of the main entrance. In the middle stood a golden Griffin about two and a half meters tall, surrounded by rose bushes. The hedges and bushes were in need of only a little trimming. The trio was surprised by how well the grounds were kept, for a manor abandoned for fifteen years.

The manor itself was a two story brick home with a short wing on either side. The main entrance was a grand staircase, leading to a massive porch. The porch was lined with stone columns rising all the way to the roof. The front doors looked to be large, oak double doors. Tracey let out a low whistle as they approached.

"Damn, Harry. I knew your family had a manor, but this." She pointed to the home. "This is a really awesome place."

"I agree," Daphne said. "This home will be perfect."

"Perfect?" Harry asked. "For what?"

"We are going to have to work on getting our family alliances to work together, if we want to win this war. What better seat of power for that than here? The Potters were always known for their wards, and I bet even the stone walls of this house are warded like a fortress. Add with whatever any family can bring in, and this place will be stronger than Hogwarts."

"Ok, I guess that makes sense."

"Are you ok, Harry? You look a bit spaced out." Tracey asked looking concerned.

"I just never really thought about what I didn't have before." Harry replied. "All I had of my family was a photo album, a cloak, and a map of Hogwarts."

"You can't have a map of Hogwarts," Daphne said. "It's unplottable."

"My Dad made one." Harry responded coldly. "I don't know how, but he, Sirius, Profess- I mean Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew made one."

Daphne froze mid-step at that. "Professor Lupin was a friend of your dad's?"

"Yeah, they were the Marauders."

"That's a funny name. Why'd they call themselves that?" Tracey asked.

"They were pranksters. They mostly went back and forth with Snape. Sirius said it was because my dad was jealous of Snape's friendship with my mom."

"That's why he hates you." Daphne said.

"Yeah. Greasy Git."

Both girls just giggled.

As the teens approached the front doors the right one began to open.

"They must recognize you as the Lord of House, now" Daphne explained.

"Will most things work like that?" Harry asked.

"No," Daphne answered. "Usually just the door and Master Chamber."

As they walked into the Entrance Hall, all three teenagers' mouths dropped open.

"I've never seen a place like this." Harry said.

The Hall had dark wooden walls, with marble floors, and a Grand Staircase directly in front of them. A balcony horse-shoed around the walls on the second level, with marble columns to support it underneath. A door flanked the Grand Staircase on either side and another on their left. On their right, a hallway lined with portraits stretched on, until it turned out of sight. Overhead a domed ceiling with stained glass proudly displayed the Potter House Crest, a golden griffin on a blue shield, with two crossed wands behind it.

"Talk about a grand entrance." Tracey said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Daphne replied.

"Alright, where to?" Harry asked, tearing his eyes from the dome.

"Well the hallway is open… and it probably leads to a kitchen." Tracey suggested. "I don't know about you two, but I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too." Harry replied.

They walked over to the hallway and as they began to go down it, they heard a voice speak out.

"Jamie?"

All three jumped in the air at the voice of an older woman. Harry spotted the first portrait on the wall watching them and approached.

"You're not my Jamie. But those eyes. It cannot be. Those are Lillian's eyes. Harry? Is that my little Harry?" She spoke as they walked up. "Charlus wake up your grandson is here. And he has guests."

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked. He looked at the name plate below the portrait and read _Lord Charlus Potter and Lady Dorea Potter._

"Well I helped name you, boy." Dorea responded. Harry almost flinched at being called "Boy" but recognized the affection in the title enough to catch himself. _I can't let the girls know that part just yet._ He thought. _They might still leave._

"You were named after this sleepy head's great- grandfather Hadrian Potter, Lord of House Potter during the Black Family Purge of the 1870's. My family's stupidity was almost their undoing then. It makes sense to name you after the one that the Blacks and their allies feared most in the last war of the houses."

"I am awake you know." The elderly man in the painting said as he stretched out his arms beside her. "Hello, my boy. My you have grown up. And have graced our halls with such pretty ladies." He glanced at the two girls who stood blushing behind Harry.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Potter, and Lady Potter. I am Heiress Daphne Greengrass, and this is our friend Heiress Tracey Davis."

"Oh! And what manners. But I am afraid I never really cared for that part of customs. And I am no longer the Lord of my House." He leaned in towards them. "I seem to have caught a strange case of death at some point." He returned to his original spot chuckling to himself.

"Oh, do leave them alone," Dorea scolded him with a playful swat on the arm. "Now, Harry. Where is James? Judging from the looks of you, he's been gone for far too long."

"Erm. Ma'am-" Harry started.

"Ma'am he calls me. To you I am Nana."

"Ok. Nana. I hate to say this, but my parents died. Almost fifteen years ago."

"What?!" Both Potters in the picture jumped up and looked around the hall as if expecting their son to jump out. "But, when? How? Oh my poor grandson how could this war have left you like this." Dorea said, tearing up. "At least Sirius raised you? Tell me he let Remus help. Sirius had no sense."

"Err… Well, Sirius was framed for their death. Peter Pettigrew betrayed them. When Sirius tracked them down, he was framed as the Secret-keeper."

"Idiot mutt," Charlus said. "Never had enough sense to leave evidence to clear himself. A simple letter from James would have prevented that."

"Yeah, well Sirius escaped from Azkaban three years ago. But, he-. He died three weeks ago."

"Oh, my poor baby. You were left alone. Who raised you then?"

"My mother's sister."

"That, that woman?!" Dorea looked ready to jump out of the painting. "Whose idea was it to send you to that woman?"

"Dumbledore," Tracey said. "Dumbledore sent him. If we hadn't told Harry about his inheritance, this manor and everything of your family would have gone to the Goblins."

"Bloody hell," Charlus responded. "But there is no way Albus couldn't have known about it. He has visited these very halls on multiple occasions."

"Well, hopefully he won't be able to interfere with Harry anymore," Daphne said. "We will stand with him to make sure of it."

"I know House Greengrass dear," Dorea replied. "You won't do this without good reason. What do you get out of this?"

"We plan on aligning our houses. And rebuilding House Potter and House Greengrass' alliances for the War."

"The War is still going?" Charlus asked.

"Kind of," Harry replied. "It ended when he failed to kill me in '81. But he didn't die. He managed to survive as a wraith or something, Merlin knows how. Then, in June of last year, he used me in a ritual to regain his body."

"So now Riddle is back with a new body, and Merlin only knows how many followers." Charlus finished. "You will need the strength of the Alliance to beat him. As Lord of House Potter, you will be the main target of many Dark Families. We have always been involved with the fight. Many call it a hero's complex."

"Among other things," Dorea said rolling her eyes. "There is a hidden area in the cellar to hide and train in. Any further knowledge is sealed from us. All we can tell you is follow the warmth."

"Follow the warmth?" Harry asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I haven't the foggiest," Charlus replied. "It's sealed from us. Even if you figure it out and tell me, I can't know it."

"Harry, we best keep moving." Tracey said, grabbing his hand. "We can always come back, later. This is your house, now.

"Ok. Bye Nana, Grandpa."

"Take care, child. And bring our House back to its proper glory." Dorea said. Dorea and Charlus waved from their painting, as they watched the teenagers move down the Hall. As they walked, Harry noticed many previous Lord and Lady Potters lining the walls. Some would wave or greet them. Most, however, were sleeping away in their frames.

At the end of the hall, there was a left turn into a short hall, leading to an extravagant Dining Room. The teens heard voices and clanking coming from beyond the room.

"You don't think-?" Tracey asked, looking at Daphne.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was." She responded.

"What?" Harry asked, drawing his wand. The trio approached the doors and opened them slowly to reveal a massive kitchen.

"House elves?" Harry said as he looked throughout the room.

Two house elves were bouncing around the kitchen, firing off cleaning spells as they went. The teens stood and watched as the house elves continued to clean, making all kinds of racket. Finally, one of the elves glanced over and saw them. He let out a large squeak ad jumped down to land in front of them. Harry saw that he looked about as old as Dobby, with the same bat ears as all house elves, and big brown eyes. As the other house elf joined him, this one a female, Harry saw that they both wore pillow cases stamped with the Potter Crest. Unlike Dobby's theirs seemed to be well kept and pressed.

"Who is these peoples in the Great Potter Manor?" the female elf asked.

"Hello," Tracey answered. She knelt down to talk to the elves better. "I'm Tracey Davis. These are my friends: Daphne Greengrass, and Harry Potter. He just found out about his inheritance, and this manor. We came to explore it, together."

"Mister is a Potter?" the male elf asked. "You is looking like Master Jamie."

"He was my father," Harry answered. "He and my mother died when I was young, so I never knew about this place."

"You is our new Master?" the female asked, looking excited.

"I don't know if I could do that," Harry began. "I don't like the idea of having servants."

"You is going to send us away?" the female asked, looking distraught. "We is bad elves?"

"No!" Daphne answered. "Harry, what are you doing? If you don't accept them as your family's elves, they can die."

"What?"

"House elves survive off of their family's magic. The residual magic in this house sustains them. Now that we are here, they will grow stronger."

"What about Dobby?" Harry countered. "He did just about anything to get away from the Malfoy's."

"There are oddballs in every race," Daphne answered. "Besides, would you want to be a servant of the Malfoys? If you want, don't see the elves as servants. See them as part of your family, like most of us do."

"I can do that," Harry replied. "But in the winter, will you wear warmer clothes or at least socks if I give them to you?"

"Master mustn't give us socks," The male elf responded. "That would be making us leave. We is having warm spells on the Manor to keep it nice inside."

"Alright, but what are your names?"

"Seely," The female elf said.

"Teedle," the male elf continued.

"There is being more of us," Teedle said. "I goes get them."

"Seely make Master and his misses lunch." Seely said, shooing the teens to the dining room. "Master can wait in here."

The teens looked at each other and shrugged, before sitting at the table to wait.

"We need to figure out how we are getting home, tonight." Daphne pointed out.

"And what tomorrow's plan is," Tracey continued.

"There was a village," Harry replied. "Can we call the Knight Bus from there?"

"Maybe," Daphne responded. "But, I'd like to avoid that. If we call it to out here, especially with you, we might have to explain why."

"Easy," Tracey countered. "Glamour charms."

"But we're underage." Harry said.

"You aren't. Not as of this morning." Daphne realized.

"You're emancipated, Harry." Tracey pointed out, smirking. "So no more Trace on you."

"Wicked."

"There's our plan, then," Daphne said. "We go to the village, after we Glamour up Harry. Then we call the Knight Bus."

"How are we going to keep meeting, though?" Harry asked. "Your parents might not like you leaving so much, and I don't know when I'll have a guard that will let me leave."

"If you get a guard that's worth a damn, we'll have to figure that one out." Daphne said. "Hopefully it continues to be Fletcher."

At that point Seely, Teedle, and four more house elves came into the dining room carrying trays of sandwiches and flagons of juice.

"I am Tokby, Master's Head Elf," The old male said. His pillowcase had a golden thread running throughout the trim to differentiate it.

"I's Toody," a younger male said. "This is being Gilley, my mate." He pointed at the shy looking female behind him.

"It's nice to be meeting you," Gilley said.

"Tiddle is being Teedle's twin, master." The last elf greeted.

"Teedle, Tiddle, and Seely is being our kids," Toody said.

"Nice to meet you all," Harry said. "Would you like to join us?"

"Oh no's." Tokby said. "We mustn't be doing that. Too much work to do. We can go outside now that a Master is here."

"Why couldn't you before?" Harry asked.

"There was being magic on the grounds to slow down time outside." Toody said.

"In case it was too long before a new Master came," Tokby continued. "So that the grounds wouldn't get too bad if we must leave."

"I get it," Tracey said. "It's a weaker Stasis Charm. Instead of freezing time, which only lasts for like ten years or so, it lasts for much longer."

"That way, the elves don't have to worry about the grounds, just the house." Daphne said. "It must have been keyed to break when a new Lord of House came."

"OK," Harry said. "I get it."

After the teens finished eating, they waved to the elves to continue exploring. The kitchen was at the end of the wing, so they doubled back to the Entrance Hall. As they passed the paintings, the teens saw a small stairway to the upper floor. Past that, they saw a parlour and a drawing room set up across from each other. Continuing straight through the Entrance Hall, they opened the double doors into a massive Ballroom. The hall was lined with white, wooden walls. The floors to ceiling high windows were covered with sapphire blue curtains tied off with golden coloured rope. A balcony ringed the hall on the floor above. The ceiling, like Hogwarts, showed the sky above.

"Beautiful." Tracey said.

"Very." Daphne agreed.

They continued to walk through to the doors in the back, right side, near the corner. Walking through, they saw a bathroom on the left and a storage room full of elegant tables and chairs on the right.

"These must be for the Ballroom," Harry pointed out.

Down the hall, they came upon a door on the right. Opening it, the teens saw different spaced off nooks set up, with tiny beds and blankets.

"Wow," Daphne said. "Your family takes good care of its elves. Most wouldn't give them a whole room. This must have been a storeroom at some point."

"Where do your family's elves stay?" Harry asked.

"We have two, and they stay in a portion of the cellar we set up for them. It's actually pretty cosy looking, but not this extravagant. These elves live in the lap of luxury compared to the rest."

Across the hall, the trio walked into what looked like a small hospital wing. Four beds were set up, with nightstands and potion racks flanking them. In the back, a potion cabinet was set up. Harry made a mental note to replace all of the potions in there when he got the chance. Between the infirmary and the bathroom, the teens found a potions lab set up. Four work stations with storage cabinets and cauldrons already in place. Once again, Harry made note to replace the ingredients in case they were too old.

"That's it down here," Harry said. "Let's go upstairs."

As they entered the Entrance Hall again, the teens saw the elves out front cleaning up the Manor's main walkway into an impressive sight.

The trio moved upstairs, and walked towards the Ballroom's upper level first. Walking onto the balcony, they saw tables already set up along the way, overlooking the dance floor. A glass door looked out onto a massive back porch stretching from one wing to the other. They got there first glance at the grounds behind the Manor.

"Wow," Tracey said.

"Amazing," Daphne agreed.

"Wicked," Harry said, with a low whistle.

The grounds between the two wings were a massive garden, complete with a fountain in the middle. Beyond that there was a large stretch of lawn, and a small practice quidditch pitch in the back. The whole property was ringed in trees, so that flying wouldn't get them caught.

After a bit, the teens continued to walk through the Ballroom, into a large Library. Shelves of books, scrolls, and tomes lined the room. In the middle desks and tables were placed in a circle. A small bathroom was placed near the entrance. A fireplace in the centre of the back wall with armchairs and couches set up in front of it completed the scene to make relaxing with a book, or studying for work or school as comfortable as possible.

Looking around, Daphne noticed something out of place. "There are no real advanced spell books here," she said, walking the shelves. "Plenty of books on Law, History, and Potions, but no advanced spell books, beyond Hogwarts level. And nothing on House Potter's Magic. Not even a single book on Wards in here."

"Maybe they kept them in a different place," Harry suggested. "A hidden Library or something."

"Yeah," Tracey agreed. "Let's not get all worked up. Besides, it's not like it's our family's secrets, yet. We still have a while before we can even feel right in asking to see them."

"You're right, love," Daphne agreed. "We can wait. I just want to get Harry as ready as possible. I don't know what will happen once Dumbledore learns that we are going independent."

"Why don't we come back here later, yeah?" Harry suggested. "We can look into this further, then."

"OK," the other two agreed.

They walked to the opposite wing, taking a detour through the outdoor balcony to look outside.

"This Manor is amazing, Harry!" Tracey exclaimed.

"I know," Harry agreed. "I'm just glad you two stepped in, before I lost it. I owe you so much."

"We did what we knew was best," Daphne replied. "Not just for you, but for us too. Don't forget, outside of this war, Tracey and I still gain from our arrangement."

"And what is that, exactly?"

"Security," Tracey answered. "We get security for us and our families in this war. Security in knowing we will be able to stay together. And security in knowing that the man we will be with is one that we will be able to trust not to take advantage of us."

"OK, I get that. But are you sure that you need marriage for all of this? That seems a little extreme."

"It does," Daphne answered. "But think of it from our prospective. If we don't have a husband lined up soon, we will probably be forced to make a political marriage with someone we do not want to be with, and won't be able to stay together. Our loyalty must remain to our families as much as to each other. We have an obligation to continue our Houses into the next generation."

"But, do you need a contract? We just started talking. How do you know that this will work?"

"We don't," Daphne responded. "We have to make that bet, hoping it does. If not, we will still be stuck together. We will be obligated to have two children apiece, more than likely. One for the House we will claim Ladyship of, and one for our own. Outside of that, if this doesn't work we will only need to attend events together. This Manor is big enough that we could still live here with your children, if you agreed. But I think we will be able to make this work."

"You put a lot of thought into this. How long have you been planning this out?"

"We have had to since we were little, Harry," Tracey answered. "We've always known that we will have to marry to continue our Houses. We knew that divorce in this society is next to non-existent. Besides, it's a huge slight on our house. It is much better to work things out like Daphne said. Her method is an old one that has been proven to work."

"Fair enough, I guess."

By this point the teens re-entered the Manor. Moving into the right wing of the upper level, they found another hall. Along both sides, three guest bedrooms were set up as if the Manor was ready for visitors any minute. They entered the first to see a king size bed with crimson covers, a nightstand of dark cherry on either side. A dresser with a vanity mirror stood against the far wall. The walls were all panelled with a warm cherry wood. The ceiling was charmed to look like a clear starry night.

Next to the room, a large bathroom was set up. Marble floors led through a doorway to a massive bathtub, the size of a small pool. A smaller room off to the side held the toilet. Two sinks stood in front of the mirror, right next to the door.

"This house gets more and more amazing, the more we see!" Tracey exclaimed.

"Yeah, it looks wonderful," Harry answered. "I can't believe this is where my father grew up."

"You would have too," Daphne told him. "If it wasn't for V-Voldemort, and his bloody war."

"Yeah, but instead I got stuck with the Dursleys."

"You make them sound horrible," Tracey said, looking concerned. "How bad were they?"

"Bad enough," Harry responded. "They were bad enough to make my life before Hogwarts unbearably miserable. I don't want to talk about that now. Maybe some other time, yeah?"

"Ok just know we are here for you now," Tracey said. She reached out and took Harry's hand, giving it a squeeze of comfort. "Come on let's keep moving. It's going to start getting dark soon."

They looked at the other two guest rooms across the hall. They were pretty similar to the first. The only difference was that the last one had two queen beds and two dressers, instead of one. By the bathroom was a small staircase to return downstairs. At the end of the hall, there was a drawing room. Walking in, the teens say that the walls were lined with bookshelves loaded with books on Wizarding Law, History, and Houses. Sitting on the desk was a book titled _Wizarding Nobility: A Genealogy._ Harry picked it up and opened it. Turning to the Table of Contents, he saw a list of most of the Houses he had heard at Hogwarts, and many more.

"That book is an amazing one," Daphne explained. "It magically updates each family based off of births and deaths. If a family goes extinct, it will move to this book's sister _Nature's Nobility._ "

Harry turned to the pages dedicated to House Black. The first two pages looked like the family tapestry at Grimmauld Place. The only difference was Sirius now had a date of death. Harry looked over to his grandmother's name and saw that he and his parents had been added into the House Black. Under his name the title of Lord of House was dated for the _1_ _st_ _of July, 1996_.

"Won't other families notice when they see this?" Harry asked. "That can put you both in a lot of danger."

"Harry," Tracey answered, slowly. "If I willingly gave you the time of day, I would be targeted for helping you. As far as I care those wankers can bugger off! If you think that we are worried about being targeted, don't you think we would have avoided you? Why would we try to be with you if we cared about what other people think?"

"But then you might get hurt!" Harry argued back. "I can't be there to protect you in the dungeons. How am I going to be any good at protecting you when I barely see either one of you! If you are publically with me then you will be targeted. We know that your House at Hogwarts has Death Eaters and their children in it. I can't bear to know that I caused you both to get hurt. I can't protect y-"

Daphne flung herself at Harry to latch him into a tight hug. Not the bone-crushing ones from Mrs Weasley or the flooring hug of Hermione, but this was much nicer to Harry. He tensed up for a moment before relaxing into the hug. Daphne let go after only a few seconds, only to be replaced with a gentle hug from Tracey, who added a peck on the cheek for good measure. Straightening her shirt out, Daphne looked Harry in the eyes, her face deep crimson.

"You are a self-less jerk. You think that you are the only one who has to take these idiots on? Do we not have the right to protect our own Houses? Can I not fight for my own beliefs? I have been called the Ice Queen of Slytherin since second year. If you think anyone has the balls to mess with either one of us, then wait until I am done with them. Morgana knows what I will do if anyone hurts a hair on Tracey's head, you included. I will stand against these arseholes. I will be fighting for my beliefs. House Greengrass and its alliance will stand against the Death Eaters. We are not fools. We know our chances are better with our Houses at your side. I know what will happen in those dungeons. They will threaten, bully, and then do stupid minor hexes towards us. It is too costly to bring a lot of scrutiny down onto our House when it is known that the victims are your allies. No one will do anything too drastic, except maybe the Ferret Prince. Don't worry about us. Got that?"

Harry could only nod speechlessly at Daphne's words. He was taken completely aback by the blonde girl's passion. In that moment she was far more beautiful than he had thought of her before.

"I think you broke him, love," Tracey said after a while. "Close your mouth, Harry. Drooling over Daphne is allowed, but not for too long. She gets an ego after a bit."

Harry snapped his mouth shut and began to blush crimson as the two girls giggled at his expense.

"Come on," Daphne finally said. "Let's keep moving. I would take that book with you, Harry. You can read it tonight and start learning a few things. That book lists major alliances for most of the families in there. We can use that to our advantage."

"Ok," Harry said, still red in the face. He placed the book into the bag from Gringotts.

"These last few rooms should be the residents' bedrooms," Tracey pointed out.

Taking the turn in the hall, the teens walked to the first door on the right. The door was only marked with a paw print and a small blackboard with Mutt written on it. Harry tried the door but it was locked. He pulled out his wand and tried to use _alohamora_ , but to no avail.

"It's no use," He said.

"Look!" Tracey shouted pointing at the board.

"Mr Padfoot would like to know who wishes to enter his abode."

"I am Harry Potter," Harry said, with his wand to the board, which wrote out his words as he spoke. "Son of Prongs and Lily Potter."

"Prongslet?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Mr Padfoot would like Prongslet to prove his identity. Speak the words of the Marauders."

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"Mr Padfoot wishes to know where his counterpart is."

"Umm… Wormtail-"

"Mr Wormtail."

"Mr Wormtail betrayed Prongs and my mother to Voldemort."

"Prongs is dead?"

"Yes. As is Mr Padfoot"

"Messrs' Padfoot and Prongs are dead. Mr Padfoot wishes to know what happened to the Traitor."

"He still lives and is serving Voldemort."

"Mr Moony?"

"He lives."

"And House Potter?"

"I am Lord of House Potter and House Black."

"Prongslet is now my Lord?"

"I suppose."

"Well then… Mr Padfoot bids Lord Prongslet welcome to La Casa de Mutt."

With that, the door clicked open and the teens entered into the room. A king size bed was set to the left of the door. Along the far wall were a tall dresser and a floor to ceiling mirror set between two windows looking over the side lawn. On the right, a door led into a bathroom with a tub about half the size of the Guest Bathroom's. Next to that stood a closet lined with Sirius' old school robes. Around the room, picture of motorcycles and scantily clad muggle girls were arranged on the walls. A study desk in the far corner was laden with books on Occlumency, Potions, and Wizarding Law. A list next to the books showed that Sirius was naming who to add back into his House, with Andromeda Tonks and her family at the top. Another listed who to remove. Harry felt the stab in his chest as he saw Bellatrix's name written first in larger letters, scratched almost violently across the parchment. He added the lists to his bag and checked the remainder of the room. The bed was a deep crimson, with a Gryffindor crest in the centre. The walls were the same wooden panels they had come to expect. The ceiling was slightly vaulted, wooden, and had a simple but elegant chandelier in the middle of the room.

"How did he never trash this place?" Harry asked himself out loud. "He was never this neat."

"Maybe the House elves did it?" Tracey suggested.

"Maybe," Daphne responded, deep in thought. "Some older manors have spells similar to the one that the Room of Requirement at school uses. Just to obviously a much lesser extent. Maybe the room keeps itself clean."

"We'll figure it out later on," Harry said.

They left the room and went across the hall to a door that had Antlers carved into the door. This one also had a blackboard marking it as "James' Room"

Placing his wand on the board, Harry spoke, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"Mr Prongs wishes to greet you. But he asks who this may be."

"Harry Potter, son of Prongs and Lily Potter."

"Mr Prongs has a son with Lily Flower?"

"Yes."

"Mr prongs wishes to know where he and Lily Flower are."

"You were betrayed by Wormtail and died by Voldemort."

"Mr prongs regrets leaving his son behind. He wishes to comfort his son in his loss. Harry is now Lord of House Potter?"

"Yes."

"Then Mr Prongs will always open for Harry. Mr Prongs would further request that Harry continue his legacy as a true Marauder would."

"I- I will dad." Harry began to tear up as the door opened, and he saw his father's room. It was set up to mirror Sirius', but the dresser was laden with pictures of his dad and the Marauders. A few included his mother and father after they had started dating. The last one showed his dad at Platform 9 ¾ after what looked like their last year, proposing to his mother. As he watched Lily dropped her bags and tackled James in a hug looking as if she was screaming in joy the whole time.

"Harry?" Daphne walked over to him, placing her arm around his shoulders. "Are you ok?"

"I never really thought of this place as his," Harry said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "This whole time, it never felt like a place for him. Not until now. This really is where he grew up. Where my grandfather grew up and all the Potters before him. I don't know if I can live up to that. How can I make a House proud if I never knew anyone in it?"

"You will. You have us to help you. You have your family in the portraits downstairs. You have always made them proud, and you will continue to do so. We will help make sure of it."

"Your parents were amazing people, Harry," Tracey said, walking up. "My mum was a muggle-born in Ravenclaw a year ahead of your parents. She said your mum was the nicest women she ever met. At least, until she got mad. Then she was a force of nature. And Merlin knows, we all know of someone like that in our year. Whenever he isn't being all mopey."

Harry chuckled a little at that. "You sure I won't screw it up?"

"Not in the least."

Daphne gently turned Harry to face her, keeping her hands on his shoulders. "Harry, look at me. I know right now is hard. But, with our help and the help of your allies. We will make sure that when we go back to Hogwarts, you won't be just 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' anymore. You won't be that kid that everyone goes back and forth on whether he's the greatest thing to grace those halls or the worst. You will be Lord Harry Potter, Head of House Potter and House Black. The last one anyone wants to piss off. No more moping, no more shyly trying to hide in the corner. You will be a force to be reckoned with, wherever you go. And you will have two amazing betrotheds there at your side always. Of course we expect to be treated as your princesses. But we can discuss that later. For now, let's finish up here, get home for the evening, and then we will get you through the shock of today. OK?"

"OK," Harry slowly replied. "I don't know about 'a force to be reckoned with,' but the rest sounds nice."

"We will get you there. I promise." Daphne stayed still for a little longer, then slowly backed away. "Let's go. One last room, then we need to leave for the night."

Harry took one last look at his father's room, and slowly left. After he shut the door, Harry leaned back against it for a moment to collect himself. The girls looked on with concern and sympathy, allowing him to mourn his loss in peace.

"Alright, let's go," Harry said as he pushed himself off of the door.

The teens went to the last door on the hall and entered the Master Suite. As they entered, Harry's jaw dropped. The room was massive. A king sized, four-poster bed was centred on the wall to the right of the door, a nightstand and window flanking it on either side. Along the wall opposite the door, a large chest of drawers stood with a dresser on either side. And on the left next to the door Harry assumed led to the closet, was a make-up laden vanity. To the right of the entrance, another door was already open, leading to the master bathroom. Walking into the bathroom, Tracey let out an excited squeal and walked forward to the tub.

"I bet this one is bigger than the Prefect Bathroom's," Tracey exclaimed. "And almost as many taps! I can't wait to be able to use this one! It's way bigger than Mum and Dad's!"

"I am very impressed, Harry," Daphne said, approaching him from behind as she looked around. "This whole Manor is perfect. It has a simple elegance that outshines the gaudy overly extravagant manors of most Houses. Even Greengrass Manor pales in comparison to this. I can't wait for us to call it home."

"I still can't believe this is all mine," Harry replied. "I don't care for the wealth. It's a nice addition, but I don't need it. The Manor, the elves that knew my parents and the heirlooms are all I need. This home is amazing. Living here will be much better than the Dursleys. I can't wait to never go back there. But this place will feel so empty."

"Not really, Harry," Tracey said returning to the other two. "We will be here every day of the summer. And we will have tutors to train you on House customs. Not to mention meeting with the Allies of House Potter."

"You keep saying that but who are my House's allies?"

"House Bones, and Longbottom to start," Daphne said.

"Also the Turpin, Goldstein, and Lupin families," Tracey added.

"Lupin?" Harry asked. "As in Professor Lupin?"

"Yeah," Tracey answered. "But, that is a recent alliance set up during the last War."

"Must have been by him and my dad," Harry thought out loud. "Anyone else?"

"Not that I know of," Tracey answered.

"There are more," Daphne said. "I only memorized the families we will see in school. The rest we can look up later."

"The sun is setting," Tracey pointed out. "Our fathers will be going spare if we stay out too late. We need to go now."

"What is tomorrow's plan?" Daphne asked, looking to Harry.

"Erm, why don't we check out the village for supplies and to see where we are?" he replied. "That way we can figure a central meeting point for guests. After that we can start planning out the Betrothal Contracts to get our part in the war started."

"Eager to get the girls, are we?" Tracey said in a sultry voice.

"What?! No! Wait- I mean… oh bloody hell!" Harry said face as red as a tomato. Both girls began to giggle and began to circle him, swaying their hips as they went. Harry hadn't seen them this playful before and had no idea how to deal with their antics.

"Harry," Daphne said as she leaned into him, her lips only a couple of centimetres from his ear. "Is the great and powerful Lord Potter afraid of two schoolgirls?"

"Maybe he's afraid of what those two schoolgirls will do to him once he is theirs?" Tracey asked her.

"Maybe," Daphne responded. "But if he's afraid of that, just imagine what our fathers will think."

"Shite."

"Don't worry, Harry," Tracey comforted him. "Our fathers are more worried about being able to continue the House without being forced into a marriage with Death Eaters."

"If you promise to name the second child born from each line after the Maternal House, our fathers will leap at the chance to sign. And that's before the idea of protection is brought up. This place is a fortress. Potter Manor is famous for never being successfully sacked, even during the many House Wars."

"You think they really will be ok with this?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't be." Daphne replied.

"I think your idea for tomorrow will work fine, Harry," Tracey said. "We will bring up the proposed contracts with our fathers tonight. Most importantly," She turned to look at Daphne. "Dibs on Lady Potter!"

"Fine, I suppose Lady Black will work better for Father anyway. It has a more regal sound to it." Daphne responded with her nose in the air, until she turned and stuck her tongue out at Tracey.

"Careful, love," Tracey said leaning in towards Daphne, with Harry still in the middle watching the whole thing with interest. "If you keep sticking that out, I might take that as an invitation."

"Maybe later, Trace. For now let's just go home."

"Hold on," Harry said. "Let me just let the elves know we're leaving. Tokby?"

 _Crack._

"How can I be serving Master?"

"We're going to leave for tonight. We should be returning in the morning."

"Will master be needing Tokby to take him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tokby can take Master and his misses to their homes to avoid using the scary bus."

"Why didn't we think of that?" Tracey exclaimed. "Harry, Daph they can take us to Harry's home and then take us home. That way no one will see us. We just need to figure out where to meet in the morning to have them bring us back."

"There's a park a couple of blocks over from my relatives' house," Harry suggested. "Why don't we meet there? Tokby? Can you take us to the park on Magnolia Crescent in Surrey?"

"Tokby can."

"Alright, let's go." Harry said, holding out his hand to Daphne and Tracey. The girls grabbed on and harry held the elf with his free hand. All four disappeared from Potter Manor with a crack. Instantly they were in the park Harry knew so well.

"We will see you tomorrow, Harry," Daphne said as she wrapped him into a warm hug. With a kiss on the cheek, she straightened up and looked to Tracey.

"Just a few hours and we get along this well. I told you we could be a good match, huh? I'll make sure my dad is on board for this. We will be back." Tracey added. She too gave Harry a quick hug and a peck on the other cheek, before returning to Daphne's side.

"Bye, Harry." Both girls said as they took Tokby's hands.

"9 o'clock sharp, ok?" Daphne asked.

"Got it." Harry replied. "See you tomorrow, girls."

 _Crack._

With that, the girls were gone and Harry turned to return to Privet Drive. Along the way he thought of everything that happened that day. He was effectively engaged to two beautiful girls, was to be richer that he ever thought, and had seen the ancient home of his family. But above all, what got to Harry the most was what he learned of Dumbledore. That Dumbledore would leave him so far in the dark and betray his trust astounded him to no end. If it had been before the Ministry, Harry wouldn't have even listened to the argument. But now, he had already begun to mistrust and feel angry towards the headmaster. As he thought of what he had learned about the old man today, Harry's hands shook with barely controlled rage. Unseen to him, all dirt, pebbles, and various debris on the ground around him was blown in a miniature cyclone away from him as he walked. By the time Harry got to Number 4, Privet Drive he had calmed down enough to control his emotions. He schooled his features as he entered the house and headed straight for the stairs and to his room, completely ignoring his relatives in the living room. As he lay on his bed, Harry's thoughts were filled with images of the blonde and redhead. After a short while, Harry slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the life he may soon have with those two lovely girls.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This story is a Fanfiction (imagine that). Therefore all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling._

 _This story was originally a product of EmeraldGuardian7's mind. I just was able to take it for a spin._

 _A/N2: I know it's been a very long time. I don't really have any excuses without babbling on for a while. I will leave it at I transferred and went through a very hard military school. But, I did finally finish this chapter. I hope to get the next one up in a much shorter time. Thank you all for your patience._

* * *

"Father?"

"Daughter."

Daphne rolled her eyes as she entered her father's study. She was extremely tired and could not wait to get to sleep. Even so, she knew that if she waited to tell her father about her plans to protect her family he would beat her to it and ruin everything.

"Don't roll your eyes like a child when you are the one to come in here acting formal like that, my young heiress." Lord Greengrass chided as she sat down. "Now, why the formalities, Daphne?"

"Well, Father, Tracey and I have come up with a plan to keep our families safe in the war and even come out of it with more political pull and wealth."

"Ah. And am I about to discover where you have been all day? You know your mother was worried sick. You should've at least told her where you were going. And would this have to do with why you went through my drawer of Wizengamot notes?"

"How did you-"

"Daphne, I taught you how to use muggle means to get into things like that. Do you not think I would have an alarm ward on it?"

"I should have known that." Daphne said bowing her head at getting caught so easily. "Yes, this is about where I went today, and about the notes."

"And where did you go?"

"Out with a newly claimed Lord."

"Which one?"

"Lord Black."

"There is no current Lord Black. And you can't have been with the one who is supposed to claim it; no one can get near him. Only Dumbledore and the Ministry know where he lives, and they keep it classified."

"We got there. His address was in the notes from last summer's trial. We convinced him to come with us to Gringotts to claim both Houses."

"Harry Potter has taken on both Lordships? But Dumbledore had the letters saying he didn't want them." He said flabbergasted. This was nothing like how the will reading made Harry Potter sound.

"Dumbledore forged his signature. Harry didn't want to believe us at first, but as we explained it to him he began to understand and came with us for proof. After we got to Gringotts, it was easy to prove our honesty."

"Dumbledore forged it all? But, why? He couldn't gain from that. If anything he would be throwing away an army and a fortune to fund and fight the war in one go." Lord Greengrass sat back in his chair not knowing what to think. He sat in silence for a minute to wrap his head around Dumbledore's acts before turning back to his daughter. "What else did you do?"

"Harry took us down to House Potter's vault."

"He trusts you that much?"

"We were pretty open with what we wanted from him."

"Which was?" Daphne began to look real nervous under her father's gaze. Lord Cyrus Greengrass was considered a cold man by the other Houses of the Wizengamot. Daphne moulded her persona of the Ice Queen on his cold personality and her mother's aloofness in public. But it was a very rare time when he used his cold mask on his daughters. He and his wife did not spoil their girls by any means. Daphne and Astoria never had a want in the world, but they had to continue to meet their parents' standards of proper family heiresses. Under her father's stern gaze, Daphne felt more timid than she could ever remember.

"Him," Daphne finally answered. "We wanted him. Tracey and I are going to work with Harry to set up betrothal contracts to align our Houses. We will be the new Lady Potter and Lady Black. If our plan works, we will not only be kept safe at a Manor that is almost as safe as Hogwarts. Maybe even safer in some ways. Not to mention the fortune and political pull we will have after the war. If I bring it up with him the right way, we might be able to convince him to allow our second child to carry the Greengrass name, so that our line doesn't end."

Lord Greengrass leaned back in his chair with a rarely seen look of shock on his face.

"So, knowing that I told you I planned to move our family out of country until the war was done; you went ahead and met The-Boy-Who-Lived, at his home that was kept a closely guarded secret for many years, convinced him to claim his Lordship and to marry you all in one day? Did I miss anything…? Oh, yes and you managed to get trusted enough to be let into his family Vault."

"You forgot that we saw Potter Manor too. We're going to help him move in in a few days."

"Potter manor. You saw Potter Manor?! The Home of House Potter that was the Fortress of the Light for almost all of the House Wars in the past three hundred years?"

"The same."

"You have gone behind my back to set up a contract with a House that I may not agree with, and make yourself the advisor to the one who will have some of the heaviest pull in the Wizengamot, if he survives this war, regardless of if he does anything else important in the fighting. And now you expect me to drop all plans to run away so that we can get into a better position of power, if he wins?"

"Pretty much, yes, Father."

"That's my girl." Daphne's head snapped up to see her father sitting upright with a smug look on his face as he looked at her.

"You've done everything the way I taught you, and forced me to where I have to go along with it or risk slighting not one but two of the oldest and most powerful Houses in Britain. You have trapped me into this, now I expect you to follow through. You will shoulder this responsibility. When all is said and done, I expect our House to have a much more influential voice in the Wizengamot."

"You aren't mad at me?"

"Oh, don't worry, you are in more trouble than you can imagine. My own daughter has arranged her marriage without my consent and expects me to just go along with it? When you are done laying the groundwork I want you to understand there is no going back. You have made this bed and you will lie in it regardless of the consequences. You will shoulder the glory or blame for what happens to our House."

"I understand," Daphne said holding her chin up high. "I will make our Family proud."

"Good, now go to bed. You look dead on your feet, and I'm sure you have a lot planned for your intended tomorrow."

"Thank you, Father. I will be leaving early tomorrow morning to meet with Tracey and Harry."

With that, Daphne left her father in his study and headed to her bed, her mind full of her day. _Tomorrow will hopefully be an even bigger adventure._ She thought as she lay down.

* * *

The Crescent Moon hung in the sky as the group of two dozen popped into existence on the hill overlooking the small village. The man up front looked out to the village with a twisted grin.

"Remember ladies and gentlemen," Fenrir Greyback shouted to the group. "We want to keep any new additions that may be valuable to the pack. Everyone else is marked for death by the Dark Lord."

A small shout of approval went up from the group before they spread out to take out the few farmhouses between them and the village proper. On the way a pair of the lycanthropes failed to see a woman in a dark cloak duck into a barn. She apparated silently away, before they could catch her scent.

Very soon, screams began to pierce the night as the werewolves made their way into the muggle homes. The unsuspecting families were soon silenced by the teeth and clawed hands of the pack.

"No one is left. Move to the Square. We will spread death from the heart of this village!" Greyback shouted out to his pack, fresh blood running down his chin. With a quiet crack the pack had moved, only to reappear at the centre of the village.

"Now the real fun begins." Greyback commented. "Harfang, Williams, check that flat above the shop. The rest of you, come with me. We will take out the muggle Aurors before they know what's happening."

Harfang and Williams began to move towards the shop, when a single silver spike caught Harfang in the temple and nailed him to Williams' shoulder. The taller werewolf fell to the ground with a painful shout due to the extra weight. His shoulder began to steam and burn from the contact with silver as his shouts grew louder. A second spike silenced him as it shot through his chest, nailing his corpse to the ground. The two werewolves' blood spread and stained the cobblestone underneath them, as the rest of the pack stared in open horror.

 _Crack!_

Four wizards appeared in the corners of the square, wands at the ready.

 _BOOM!_

With a concussive force, a fifth wizard apparated into the middle of the werewolves throwing many to the ground with his arrival. His wand was at the ready, tip glowing with a golden curse. His eyes were glowing electric blue, whites and all.

"You chose the wrong town," the wizard said in a low voice. He stood tall and proud in dark blue robes tight around the torso and flowing below the belt to allow for easy movement without getting tangled up. A silver diamond with three vertical wands adorned the right side of his chest and across his shoulder blades. He spoke with an American Southern Drawl. "Now you're gonna pay."

"Get him!" Greyback shouted at his pack, pointing at the man who dared interrupt his recruiting raid.

Without a word or any more than a flick the man sent another two men and a woman to their graves with a pair of silver spikes to the chest each. He then apparated away, reappearing ten metres away.

"You might wanna think carefully about your next move," He addressed the wolves. "I only want Greyback. The rest of you will be allowed to run so long as you never answer the call of this Voldemort guy again."

The pack hesitated for a second before charging the man, some hanging back to draw wands and fire off curses and hexes at him. Bone-breakers, blood-boilers, and flesh-peelers were flung across, only to be met with potted plants from around the square, or deflected back at the casters. In less than a minute, all of the wolves except Greyback were down. Four severely injured, the rest were dead, all by their pack's own spells.

Greyback stood in place by a rarely felt fear. Never had he seen a single person take down so many opponents at once. Only Dumbledore and the Dark Lord were able to do things on this level. This man was able to defeat them all without using a single spell of his own. And he was young. If he was out of his thirties, Greyback would eat his own arm.

"Who are you?"

"No one important to you," the man answered as he approached, smirking. "You won't be leavin' here alive, anyhow."

"What did I ever do to you?" Greyback responded, backing up. He pulled his wand to defend himself, something he had not needed to do in years. "I've never even been to the States."

"You are wanted for international murders, and kidnapping. You have multiple charges of violating the Statute of Secrecy, and openly attacking muggles," came the stoic response. "You are wanted dead or alive by the Council of the International Confederation of Wizards. The Enforcers will carry out that justice."

"Merlin. You are Enforcers?!" Greyback held nothing back. He knew that he would not live if they didn't want him to. There was no running from Enforcers. For the first time since he had claimed the position of Alpha he felt terror and panic creep into him. Every spell sent at the other man was quickly redirected to the ground. Finally tired of dealing with him, the Enforcer shot a single spell at Greyback that connected with his wand, shattering it in his hand. Fenrir dropped to his knees. "Please mercy. I will surrender. I will name Death Eaters and can tell you the Dark Lord's plans. Just please let me live."

"Why do you think your kin are still alive?" the Enforcer responded. "I have no need of you. By the order of the ICW I hereby sentence you to Death. May God have Mercy on your soul." He swept his wand to point at Greyback. " _Terebrare_."

Greyback's last thought was to try to bargain his way out, even as he watched the grey spell speed towards him. The curse hit him right in the heart, leaving a fist sized hole where the organ should have been. His body dropped as the few werewolves still conscious cried out at their Alpha's death.

"Gather the dead around Greyback," The Enforcer ordered his companions. "Bring the survivors to the cells. Get the healers to look them over. Leave Greyback and the rest for the Ministry."

"Yes, sir," the four wizards called out as they began to carry out their orders. Out of the twenty seven lycanthropes that came to the village, only four would survive. All of them regretting their survival even as they were taken away to await the healers.

"Not much of an initial skirmish, Sir." The witch from the alley spoke with a strong Hispanic accent as she approached the Enforcers' leader. "If most of the enemy is like this, I could win this war, alone, in like a week."

"These wolves were not Voldemort's best and brightest," The leader responded. "His Death Eaters should be tough as nails, especially his Inner Circle. And then there's the big man himself to top the cake. We have a ways to go. Tonight was sheer luck. They showed up to attack an unsuspecting non-mag town, not realizing that they showed up on our doorstep. Let's wrap this up before the non-mags wake or the Ministry shows up."

"What about the non-mag families that were already hit?"

"Nothing we can do. Let the Ministry know with an anonymous tip, and let them take care of it."

"All done here, sir." One of the other Enforcers called out.

"Good let's get back to HQ. We need to debrief and inform Command."

* * *

Harry woke feeling better than he could ever remember. He took a moment going over everything that happened the day before. Thinking about how his luck didn't seem to be as bad as it had been for the past few years, he got out of bed. After going to the loo and preparing for the day, he headed out to leave the Dursley's house. Glancing at the clock on the way to the front door, he noted it was much later than he normally woke up.

 _I must have been a lot more tired than I felt last night. We did accomplish a lot yesterday._

As he continued walking to the park where he was to meet the girls, he failed to notice a certain metamorphmagus follow him in the shadows.

As Harry approached the park at Magnolia Crescent, he headed straight for the swing set to wait on the girls. He was deep in thought, and looked up just in time to avoid bumping into Dudley.

"Hey, Big D!" Piers Polkiss called out as he grabbed Harry from behind. "Look who I found! It's the little Freak!"

As Dudley's gang rounded on him, Harry felt unusually calm and collected. He quickly realized how little a threat the boys really were.

"Harry?" Dudley asked, looking extremely nervous. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, going for a walk."

"Come on, Dud, Kick his arse." Piers goaded. "We haven't reminded him of his place in years."

Dudley stood looking lost for a few seconds. He clenched and relaxed his fists a few times before letting out a defeated sigh.

"I can't," he finally said.

Harry's head shot up to look his cousin in the eyes. After a couple of seconds he saw a light click on in Dudley's head.

All three of Dudley's gang stood lost and confused, watching their leader.

"What? What do you mean 'you can't'?" Vance Johnson finally said. Harry remembered him as the cruellest of the gang. He would be the one to stop the beatings, reach down to help Harry up, only to laugh in his face as he kicked him back down, to start the beatings again himself.

"He took the fall for me last summer," Dudley said. "Some cops were about to get me for that hit we did on the cars around the corner. Harry took the blame and since he has a record already, they bought it."

"Why isn't he locked up then?" Piers asked.

"He already goes to St. Brutus'" Dudley shrugged.

"That shouldn't get him out of it," Vance observed.

 _Shit_ Harry thought. _Now he decides to show some intelligence._

Finally feeling Piers relax some; Harry took his opportunity and ducked forward, rolling Piers over him to the ground.

"Fuzz," Harry pointed out to Dudley.

"Come on, let's go," Dudley answered. Without a glance back, he led his gang away from a very relieved Harry as a Police Cruiser drove by. Harry noted how suspicious the cops seemed around him, while ignoring the actual thugs walking away.

"Harry!"

Harry looked across the street to see Daphne and Tracey coming from the park.

"It's not nice to keep a lady waiting, Harry," Tracey teased. "Especially not two."

"Sorry. I got held up with… Family issues."

"Are you OK?" Daphne asked looking worriedly at Harry.

 _That's new. I think._ Harry thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He answered.

"Let's go exploring, then!" Tracey exclaimed. "We have to do the boring proper paperwork starting tomorrow though."

"Alright, let's go," Harry replied. He pulled out the manor key, and they all grabbed on. In a flash of blue light the three teens disappeared.

"Shite," Tonks said to herself as she watched the teens leave.

"Dumbles isn't going to like this."

* * *

A blue flash and a squeak of surprise announced the arrival of the teens to Potter Manor. Tracey was unlucky enough to have Harry try to use her to keep his balance. The two tumbled to the ground as Daphne remained standing, the epitome of grace.

"I really hate portkey travel," Harry complained from the ground.

"As much as I like you Harry," Tracey said. "Please get off of me."

"Oh, sorry."

Harry stood up and reached down to pull Tracey to her feet. After standing and dusting herself off, Tracey turned to Harry. With a quick evil grin she punched Harry in his arm. Not enough to hurt, just enough to be felt.

"Hey!"

"Well how am I supposed to be as graceful as Ice Queen over there if you keep pulling my onto my arse every time we travel?"

"Err…"

"You are too easy to rile up, Harry" Tracey smirked. "Relax, I'm not mad."

"Okay."

"Are you two done?" Daphne asked, hands on her hips with a teasing smirk. "Let's go look at the village."

"Are you sure that will be safe?" Harry asked. "What if we're seen?"

"Well Tracey and I are still safe," Daphne replied. "You on the other hand will need a glamour. Hold still."

Daphne pulled out her wand and with a concentrated look, waved it in front of Harry a few times. Harry's hair turned a sandy brown and laid out flat, and his eyes turned a soft hazel.

"That should work. Good one, love." Tracey complimented.

The three began the trek to the village. As they reached the main road, Tracey and Daphne came to a dead stop. Their eyes bulged as they stared ahead at the village square.

"What's up?" Harry asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I know this place," Tracey said. "Please tell me you recognize this town? Please tell me you've been here, Harry."

"No. I haven't the foggiest where we are," Harry replied. "Why?"

"Harry," Daphne spoke softly. "This is Godric's Hollow."

"Okay…."

Daphne just stared at Harry as if he was missing the main point. "This is where everything happened. How have you never been here?"

"This is where..? So, my parents are buried here? This is where Voldemort killed them?!" Harry started looking around as if looking for a smoking battleground or to see his parents strolling down the road.

"No one ever brought you to their graves?!" Daphne asked. She began to shake with barely controlled fury. "How heartless can they be to you?"

"Daph, calm down, it's okay." Tracey tried to comfort her. "We're with him now. We can show him and help him get through it. But I need you to keep calm."

Daphne took a few deep breaths. After a minute she opened her eyes, and Harry saw they were set and determined. "We will make them pay. No one should have kept you away from here."

Tracey sighed and turned to Harry. "Give her a minute. Harry, the statue in the middle of the square will transform when we get inside of the anti-muggle wards. If we need to avoid it, just let me know, Okay?"

"Right," Harry replied, his jaw set. "I should be fine."

As they approached the obelisk, Harry couldn't help but gasp as he watched the statue form. His eyes locked onto those of his own image. He felt the stab of jealousy as he saw how happy the baby looked in the arms of Lily Potter. A tear rolled down his cheek while he stood stock still staring at the image in front of him.

A hand came gently on his shoulder as another lightly grasped his left hand.

"Harry?" Tracey said softly from his right side. Daphne stood silent from the left. A picture of cold calculating fury, even as she gently sent her support to him through their clasped hands. Harry could swear he felt the temperature drop as he watched her jaw clench and shoulders lock. She looked over to him and he watched as her expression softened and she gave him a supporting smile.

"I'm good," He said. "I'll get through this."

"Let's just get to the cottage," Daphne suggested. "We can try to visit the Potter Family Mausoleum next time if that works for you Harry? I just don't want us to get stuck outside of it. Most Houses lock down their crypts."

"It's fine," He replied. "We can go later. Let's go to the cottage."

As they continued down the road Harry looked all around. The sights felt new but yet familiar to him everywhere he looked. The small church with the tall tower, the many little houses all around; the village was not set up with any rhyme or reason, but it all felt cosy that way.

As they approached the cottage, the girls moved closer to Harry.

"This is where it all happened…." Harry spoke barely at a whisper.

They stood on the sidewalk looking up at the small cottage on the hill. The meter tall picket fence surrounding the property had barely any of the original white paint left. There was an old tree in the front of the home, the portion that used to be directly over the house looked as if it had been vaporized away. The cottage itself looked as if it hadn't changed since that night, on the inside. The outside wall; however, was covered in vines.

"The Ministry put a stasis charm on the inside," Tracey explained to Harry. "That way no one can take what's left of your family's things, and the weather won't destroy the house."

The teens stood in silence for a few minutes as the girls gave what comfort they could to Harry. Daphne was silently seething. She was furious at how no one; not Dumbledore, the Ministry, or even those horrible muggles he lived with, would bring him here. She vowed that by the end of the week, Harry would be living in Potter Manor; and would never have to see those muggles again.

After a couple more minutes, a voice broke the silence. One of the last voices any of them expected, or wanted to hear.

"Harry?" Dumbledore said almost as a question. "Why are you here? And why are you with Miss Greengrass and Miss Davis?"

As the teens turned to face Albus Dumbledore, Harry knew it wasn't his imagination that the temperature was dropping. He could feel the goose bumps on his arms and neck, and he could start to see everyone's breath.

"Uh-oh," He heard Tracey mumble, even as she glared at Dumbledore.

"YOU!" Daphne yelled. "How DARE you of all people come here and start questioning Harry or who he is with!"

"Miss Greengrass-," Dumbledore tried to calm her with his hands outstretched, a look of complete confusion on his face.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Daphne cut him off. "I am Heiress Greengrass and _you_ will address me properly, Headmaster!" Harry saw the grass starting to frost over near them as Daphne got angrier and angrier.

"You have no right to question Harry on his company or where he goes."

"Heiress Greengrass, then," Dumbledore spoke as calmly as he could. "I am Harry's Magical Guardian and as such his care and protection fall to me."

"Not anymore," Daphne countered. "He is now Lord Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black. He is outside of your care now. If you want to call that care." At this Daphne pulled herself to her full height, looking every bit the Lady of House she would one day be. Tracey was even impressed at how Daphne could be so much shorter than the Headmaster, yet still look down her nose at him. And she was a bit worried about how the ring of hoarfrost coating the ground was spreading. Even as she glanced to the side, she could see it climbing the fence. What was weird to her was how it continued up above the fence into the air, but not the yard on the other side. _Must be the wards,_ she decided.

"Harry is this true?" Dumbledore asked, looking completely shocked.

"I think it best if we stick to proper titles, Headmaster," Harry finally spoke. Daphne continued to stand in a cold rage, glaring at the headmaster from Harry's side. With Tracey standing defiantly at his other shoulder, Dumbledore could not help but acknowledge the intimidation such a sight could bring. With three Ancient and Noble House Heirs standing side by side, even he felt a shiver at what they could do once they were of age.

"Forgive me then, Lord Potter," The headmaster said contritely. "What may have caused all of this to come to pass?"

"I am afraid I will have to decline to answer that," Harry answered. He remained motionless and spoke without feeling, as if answering a question in a class.

"However; I will ask you something. Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why, everything. Why was I not told of my heritage? Why would you tell people I didn't want to inherit Sirius' title? Why would you allow the entirety of the Black fortune to go to the Malfoys, to knowingly fund Voldemort's side of the war? Why was I never even brought here to see my parents? To see my home where this all began?" Harry asked of the man that until recently he respected so much.

"Ah. I will of course explain it all, but perhaps it would be best if we have this talk at a more private setting. Your relatives must be getting worried about where you have been."

"My relatives wouldn't care if I got run over by a lorry, much less killed by Death Eaters." Harry said with his own glare at Dumbledore.

"At the very Least, Harry-,"

"Lord Potter," Tracey corrected automatically.

"Lord Potter. We should move this talk to somewhere private so I can explain things to you."

Harry took a second to glance at the girls. He noticed Daphne had gotten enough control over herself that she was the very image that earned her the title of Ice Queen. Tracey managed to give Dumbledore an intense glare, while at the same time making it appear as if he wasn't worth their time.

"If you won't explain here, Headmaster," He finally replied. "Then we won't be wasting our time with your answer."

Tracey saw a faint golden glow starting to form around Harry's eyes. It was almost impossible to see, but it was definitely there.

"As for what I'm up to, Headmaster," Harry continued. "I am going to send a statement that even you, the ministry, and even Voldemort himself can't miss."

"And what is that, Lord Potter?" Dumbledore asked. He had also seen the faint glow around Harry's eyes. He concluded that the boy must be allowing his Family Magic to guide him and show him what it wanted.

"I will show that House Potter is not dead. We will rebuild and we will grow to be stronger than ever."

"I must ask that you think wisely, my boy," Dumbledore implored. He saw his hold over Harry shattering in front of him. His plans to protect the Magical World and end the threat of Voldemort going with it.

"Will you tell me everything? Will you explain every bit of your plans on ridding us of Voldemort to me?" Harry asked.

"To us, Headmaster," Daphne corrected.

"I'm afraid I can't," The answer came. "It could risk everything."

"Then I will use the words you once did with Fudge," Harry replied coldly. "I'm afraid we have reached our parting of ways. Unlike with him, though, I don't seek your ruin. If I hear of anything that I feel is best handled by the Order, I will tell you. If you have any information for me, I ask for the same respect."

Dumbledore stood looking for the first time Harry could remember at a loss for words.

"We will leave you, Headmaster," Harry continued on. "But first, my parting message to everyone."

With that, Harry reached out and placed his hand on the gate to the cottage. Immediately, all of the frost on the property vanished. The grass became lush, green, and freshly trimmed. The gardens looked as if they had been cared for every day. The tree regrew the destroyed portions overhanging the house. The cottage itself was pulled back together. All of the damage from that one night was wiped away as if it never happened. On the front door, the Potter House crest appeared. Underneath, the House Motto: _E_ _rimus_ _F_ _ortes_ _S_ _tare_ _, (A/N We Will Stand Strong)_ was emblazoned in gold letters.

"What have you done?" Dumbledore asked, in a shocked daze.

"Leaving a message."

Harry linked arms with the two shell shocked girls and portkeyed back to the Manor, leaving Dumbledore standing alone in the street, still staring at the cottage. His thoughts raced across what he learned here today. Firstly that Harry had gathered new and powerful friends. That was not so worrying on its own, but they were encouraging him to gain his independence and stand alone. That was something the old wizard had hoped to prevent. Then there was the fact that he had claimed his Lordships. While Dumbledore didn't want to keep those from Harry, he knew having them would prove to make it more difficult for Harry to do what was needed in the end. Next was how powerful they all were. Dumbledore was no fool. He could tell the difference between accidental magic and subconscious magic. The main difference being the level of power and control they came in. The Heiress of House Greengrass would be a powerful Sorceress one day if Albus was to hazard a guess, and his guesses were usually pretty accurate. And finally, the message Harry decided to send. Not only did it take a lot of power to overcome the cottages wards, and rebuild it, but it would show everyone exactly what he wanted. Harry sought to show the world that House Potter wouldn't dwell in the past. That they will rebuild. Albus read that message loud and clear even as he studied the repairs.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the Ministry's finest. _A shame that they would respond so quickly to this, but so slowly to a real emergency_ Dumbledore thought to himself.

"Albus?" Shacklebolt asked on his cautious approach. "What happened here?"

Dumbledore glanced around and saw that while the Potter Magic had cleaned up the frost on the property, the enchanted ice still remained on the street.

"The new Lord of House Potter has decided to make an opening statement to the masses, it would appear," Albus answered after some thought. "I'm sorry, Kingsly, but I must return to Hogwarts. I have much to go over from today. I will let you know of anything of importance come our next meeting."

"About that," Shacklebolt replied. "We can't get into Grimmauld Place."

"Yes, I almost expected that to be the case. It appears as if Harry has claimed his Lordship of both Houses, and is declaring his independence from the Order. It might be best if we find a new location for our meetings."

"He did all of this?" Kingsly gestured to the surrounding area.

"He was not alone, my boy. He had new friends. I'm sorry but I must be returning to Hogwarts."

"What should I tell the Ministry and the Order?"

"The truth," Albus answered sadly. "The new Lord Potter has decided to reclaim his heritage and send a message to the world."

With that Albus apparated away with a crack. Kingsly surveyed the area for a moment more and vanished the ice. Then, turning back to the other Aurors, he stopped and scratched at the back of his head.

"Well," He said. "I have no idea what happened here. Let's go and tell Amelia that."

* * *

With a blue flash the three teens returned to the manor. For once, Harry managed to barely keep his feet.

"What were you two thinking?!" Tracey yelled at the other two. "Everything we did! All of it was set on Dumbledore and Riddle not knowing we were doing it! And you two just had to blow all of it away in one go! What. Were. You. Thinking?!"

Harry had the decency to look sheepish. Daphne on the other hand….

"That man! That insufferable, manipulative bastard! As soon as I saw him, I just lost it! I just wanted him to—AHH!" Daphne started screaming out. Harry and Tracey traded glances and started toward her before being blown back. Harry landed on his stomach and slid across the Entrance Halls floor. As he picked himself up, he looked around and felt his jaw drop. The entire room was frozen over with a light layer of ice. In the middle of it all was Daphne, her eyes softly shining.

"Merlin," Harry heard himself say.

"What was that?" Tracey asked, amazed, from off to his side.

Daphne looked around at everything. A look of fear and amazement crossed her face, before her eyes rolled back in their sockets and she collapsed to the ground.

"Daph!" Tracey screamed out. She and Harry ran to Daphne's side and tried to rouse her to no avail.

"What's going on with her?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Tracey answered. "She's been acting off all day. That outburst of hers was not normal by any means. And that magic was like nothing I've ever seen before."

"So what do we do?" Harry asked. "We need to get her help."

"I don't know," Tracey replied. "If we can bring her father here, he would know what to do. Would it be okay if one of your elves goes to get him?"

Harry thought for only a moment before nodding and calling for Gilley. With a crack, the house-elf appeared and looked around the Hall in shock.

"Master?" she said. "What be's happening here?"

"Gilley," Harry replied. "Daphne needs help. Can you go to Greengrass Manor and get Lord Greengrass for us, please?"

"Gilley can be doing that, Master." With a crack of apparation, the elf bowed out of the room.

Within only a couple of minutes she reappeared with a scared Lord Greengrass holding her hand.

"Daphne!" he shouted, before rushing to her side. Turning to the other two teens he pleaded "What happened?"

"We don't know," Tracey answered. "She's been acting funny all day. She lost her temper when we went to the village. It was Godric's Hollow. Harry had never been there, so Daphne got really upset. But it wasn't like normal. She didn't bottle it up behind her mask like she usually does. When we got to the Cottage, Dumbledore showed up. Daphne lost it at him. She froze everything over in the area. It was incredible; I've never seen accidental magic like it. When we left and came back here she looked completely confused. Then she screamed out and froze the Hall, and collapsed."

"Merlin," Lord Greengrass said after a minute of speechlessness. "I don't have an answer. Perhaps… But that would be unheard of in our Family… but still…"

"Sir?" Harry asked from where he was kneeling supporting Daphne's head in his lap.

"Forgive the rudeness," Lord Greengrass replied. "I feel as if it is understandable, though. I am Lord Cyrus Greengrass."

"Lord Harry Potter," Harry answered shaking his hand.

"Good," Lord Greengrass said. "Now that formality is out of the way. I think I may know who to ask for help. This isn't accidental magic. I don't want to say what I think it is until I'm sure."

"But, sir-," Tracey started to plea.

"I'm doing this as much to prevent my false hope as it is yours," Lord Greengrass said holding up his hand to interrupt her. "What I'm thinking is rare, so I don't want to think too much on it until I can get an expert in. For now, she is magically exhausted. Lord Potter, can she rest in one of the rooms here?"

"Of course, sir." Harry instantly replied. "Gilley?"

"Yes Master?"

"Can you take Daphne to one of the guest rooms?"

"Of course, master."

With a crack the little elf disappeared with Daphne to the upper floor.

"Now that Daphne is resting," Lord Greengrass said. "Can I help with anything before I go to speak with Madame Bones?"

"Why Madame Bones?" Tracey asked.

"She's the expert I have in mind," Lord Greengrass answered. "And as an ally of House Potter, I think you would trust her to come here before a random healer."

"True," Tracey answered looking thoughtful.

"OK," Said Harry. "Sounds good to me. We were talking about speaking to Madame Bones soon anyway."

"Now," Tracey said. "We were going to get Harry moved out of his relatives' house."

"Why?" Lord Greengrass asked. "I know you are protected here, but they are family."

"They are not family," Harry replied. "They are relatives, but they are not family."

"Fair enough. I will accompany you, if that is no issue?"

"I guess so."

"I'll stay here, in case Daphne wakes up, then," Tracey said.

"Alright," Lord Greengrass answered. "Just make sure she stays in bed, no matter how well she feels."

"Yes, sir."

"Ready?" Lord Greengrass asked Harry.

"As I'll ever be," Harry replied. "Toody?"

 _Crack._

"Yes, Master?"

"Can you take Lord Greengrass and I back to the Park?"

"Yes, Master."

With another crack, the pair left. As soon as they were gone, the other House-elves appeared and began to vanish the frost covering the Hall.

* * *

 _Crack._

Toody appeared with Harry and Lord Greengrass in an alley by the park, before bowing to them both and vanishing again.

"It's this way, sir," Harry said, before leading them towards Privet Drive.

"Harry?! Where have you been?" screamed another familiar voice from behind them.

Lord Greengrass jumped around with his wand at the ready, while Harry quickly spun and kept his drawn but hidden.

"Tonks?" Harry asked. "Wait. What did you do the first night I was at Grimmauld Place?"

"Err," Tonks began. "Oh, yeah! I was changing my nose, like this." She then proceeded to change her nose to a duck bill and back.

"Most don't ask me questions, Harry," She said. "They just ask me to show off."

"A glamour with a hidden wand will imitate that, though," Harry replied.

"Huh, never thought about that. My turn," Tonks said, pointing her wand at him. "What did I always trip over at that damned place?"

"You tripped a lot, Tonks," Harry said. "Do you mean the troll-leg umbrella stand?"

"That's the one," She replied.

"If I may interject," Lord Greengrass cut in. "Why are you here, Auror Tonks?"

"Lord Greengrass!" Tonks jumped up to stand straight between Harry and him. "I am here for Harry's protection."

"Assigned by who?" He replied.

"Umm…"

"Would it be safe to say you are acting in your off time to support Dumbledore, then?"

"Maybe, sir," Tonks said. "But why are you here, sir?"

"I am here as a father of Lord Potter's intended."

"Lord Potter? Intended?!"

"Of course all of this is confidential, Auror."

"Of course, sir," Tonks said almost automatically. "When did all this happen?" she asked Harry. "Is that one of the girls you disappeared with this morning?"

"Yes, Tonks." Harry replied.

"Actually, Lord Potter," Lord Greengrass said. "Now that I think about it, there is something we can accomplish here."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"The Tonks family did belong to House Black, through Andromeda Tonks," Lord Greengrass explained. "You can reinstate them, if you wish."

"Of course," Harry replied. Turning to Tonks, he allowed the Black Family Magic to guide him and asked: "Auror Nymphadora Tonks, I Lord Harry James Potter-Black hereby offer you entry into the House of your ancestors. Do you accept?"

"Don't call me Nymphadora," Tonks replied. She then paused and jerked back around to Harry. "What did you say? Lord Black? House of my ancestors? Are you asking me to become a Black?"

"Yes."

"What about my parents?"

"I will be sure to ask them as soon as I can," Harry replied. "Do you accept?"

"I will," Tonks said after thinking for just a second.

"Do you promise to follow the orders of your Lord of House, unless it violates your morals or your Auror's Oath?" Harry asked.

"I do."

"Do you understand that this means that your loyalty to your House and Lord trumps all others including to Dumbledore's Order?"

"I do."

"Then welcome to the House of Black, Auror Black," Harry said. He swayed for a moment as he felt the magic guiding him fade. He turned to Lord Greengrass and asked: "Why is she Auror Black instead of Tonks?"

"Her father is a muggleborn," he replied. "In our society, when a minor House marries into a Noble House, the minor House gives up their name. It doesn't matter if it is the husband or the wife."

"So Mr Tonks will give up his name?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Dad will probably still agree to it. He knows how much mum misses being a Black. And for now you best still call me Tonks."

"For now, we should keep moving," Lord Greengrass pointed out. "Lead the way Lord Potter."

Harry led the way to the Dursleys. At the driveway, he turned back to the other two. "I apologize in advance. They have never been nice or polite to anyone magical."

"We will deal with them as needed," Lord Greengrass replied.

"Remember, I am an Auror. I can still ensure they don't interfere while we are inside the house. Outside….not so much," Tonks added.

"OK," Harry said as he walked up the walkway, and opened the door.

The trio entered the home and looked around. While the two adults were looking with mild interest at the place that Harry was forced to keep spotless, he was registering that this was the last time he would have to step foot here. Not two seconds later his world came crashing to reality.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon's voice caused all three to jump and turn towards the source in the living room. Unnoticed by Harry, Tonks pulled out her wand and kept just the tip past her sleeve. "Get in here! NOW!"

With a look at the two with him, Harry noticed Tonks tense up and Lord Greengrass looked at him and shook his head. "No," he mouthed to Harry.

"No," Harry replied to Vernon with a smirk. "You come here."

"WHAT WAS THAT?! If you don't get in here right now I will tan your hide until not one of those freaks will recognize you!"

"I'm not moving," Harry replied. He felt an unnerving since of calm, hoping that he won't regret this.

With a roar and the unmistakable sounds of him struggling to get out of his chair, Vernon stormed into the kitchen. Not noticing the adults, he lunged for Harry with the intent to get his hands around the boy's throat. Harry took a single step back and Tonks moved in between the two, wand pointed at Vernon's massive chest.

"Stop right there, Mr Dursley," She spoke with a calm authoritative voice that Harry never heard her use. "I am an Auror and you will stay right where you are."

"The bloody hell is an Ar-rar? Get out of my house before I call the Authorities!" Vernon yelled back.

"An Auror is the authorities, Mr Dursley," Tonks replied. Keeping her wand on him she pulled out a golden badge with her other hand to show him.

Vernon went from Purple to pale quick enough that Harry began to worry he might have a heart attack. After a moment, his face regained some colour and he leered at Harry.

"So the authorities are here for you, are they?" he asked smugly. "Get in more trouble with your own kind's laws, did you? Well it's about time they carted you off to jail where you belong. Far later than I would like, but I won't complain."

"Lord Potter, arrested? How delusional are you?" Lord Greengrass asked.

Vernon's face once again looked shocked, and a little scared. "Lord? What nonsense are you blabbing about? And who are you, then?"

"Lord Greengrass of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass, at your service," he replied. "As for Lord Potter's Lordship, how could he not be? The Potter's are descendants of the Perevells, of course they would be Peers. His house helped set up our government."

"Fat lot of good that did his no good parents," Vernon replied still looking as smug as ever. "Got themselves blown up by some thug. And left us with _his Lordship_ over here. Biggest unnecessary drain on my wallet, I've ever had."

"THE POTTERS, NO GOOD?!" Lord Greengrass roared back, his own wand now pointing at Vernon. "You, sir will respect the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and its sacrifices for our world. The late Lord and Lady Potter gave their life for their son, and for the good of all. However indirectly, they saved your worthless lives that night. The Dark Lord was close to taking our government and would have moved to removing muggles like you. James and Lily Potter's sacrifice helped end that, you ungrateful pig!"

"I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Vernon responded. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND TAKE THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK WITH YOU! WHY WE EVER TOOK HIM IN-" at that point Tonks had enough. After silencing Vernon she cast a weak banishing and sticking charm on him to stick him to the kitchen wall.

"Best get a move on my Lord," She said. "I really don't want to stay too long. I might start thinking about breaking a few muggle protection laws myself."

With that, Harry ran up to the spare room. Gathering up the few possessions he had, he packed his trunk. Releasing Hedwig with orders to make for Potter manor, he then called Toody to take his trunk and cage. That done, he returned to downstairs to find Lord Greengrass still glaring at Vernon with the same cold fury his daughter had for Dumbledore only a short while before.

"I'm ready," he announced. Turning to look at Vernon and his Aunt who was peaking around the corner of the hallway with a look of sheer terror he warned them. "Voldemort and his Death Eaters are now back out in the open. They know who you are. I suggest you leave this home and never look back. If you can, leave the country. I will not look for you, nor do I want to hear from you ever again. That said I don't wish for you to die a slow agonizing death that they will bring to you. This is the last time I will ever see you. I hope you take my advice. Goodbye."

With that Harry turned to leave, feeling the ripple as the wards failed on the house.

"Harry?" his Aunt called.

Turning, he saw she actually looked even more scared and worried. "Please be careful. We may not have been good to you, but please, be safe."

With a nod and a very weak smile to her, Harry turned and walked out of the door, Lord Greengrass soon followed. Tonks waited a moment to weaken the spells on Vernon so that they would fail in a couple of minutes.

"You know," She told Petunia. "Deep down he cares for you. No matter how bad you treated him, he still cares."

Petunia nodded with a few tears coming to her eyes.

"Take his advice," Tonks continued. "He doesn't want you dead. Take his advice and run. The Death Eaters will come for you because you are his family. Your protections just failed. We could all feel it. I give it two, maybe three days before they come for you. Please, listen to him. Run while you have this head start." With that she turned and walked, briskly out of the door to catch up to Harry and Lord Greengrass.

As she approached, Lord Greengrass turned to her. "Lord Potter will be returning to his Manor. I need to talk to Madame Bones on a need of importance. Will you escort me to your boss, Auror Black?"

"Yes, sir," She replied. "My Lord, when shall I tell my parents to expect for you to contact them?"

"Within the week if I can," Harry replied. "There is quite a bit that needs done. What I need from you for now is to remove yourself from Dumbledore's Order. You are still friends with many of them and I will never prevent that, however there is too much that will conflict if you remain there."

"I understand," She answered.

"And Tonks?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"It's Harry."

"Thank Circe, it was hard not saying that."

With a smirk Harry then tapped his portkey and disappeared in a blue flash.

Lord Greengrass then turned to the Auror. "After you, Auror. I will meet you in the Atrium."

"Yes, Sir."

With two cracks in short succession, both disapparated, returning the suburbs to the quiet of the norm.


End file.
